Finding Life Through Love
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: After Joey saves the kid he bullies on a regular basis from freezing in the rain, Yugi asks to room with him. Living in the poorer side of town, Joey and Yugi must try to lift themselves up from the gutters. Though, Yugi might be battling more than just Joey's debt that will lead to Joey changing himself or follow in his father's footsteps. Genderbending. Read ch. 1 before judging!
1. Prologue: Rainy Night

**Hello everyone! This is my first love story Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic. I know there are tons of them, mostly yaoi (which I WON'T be doing), but I wanted to do one that is done right. Seriously, I run into too many love stories that are done so pathetically, I can't even believe it has the title _"love story."_ I also want to show how I do my own genderbending stories. Anyways, enjoy this story and please review me and tell me what you think. I want this story to be good for you guys. Review please!**

The rain poured, making my hair, jacket, and pants soaked to the brim. I could feel the cold water on my legs and hands. Water continually dripped from my hair with more raindrops falling on my head and making my hair look like straw. I could hear the sound of mud beneath my shoes. My socks were probably wet as well, not that it mattered.

I wish my dad's problems would leave me alone. Why did I agree to pay my father's debts? They're not my problem! If my dad wants to find himself in jail drunk as a skunk, he _should_ go to jail. It's not like he's going to get any better! Why do I even bother? Why didn't I go with Mom when I was young? Why did I have to believe my dad when he told me he'd _die_ if I left him? He's never going to change.

I held two jobs to support myself and Dad. I left home about two years ago and never regretted it, despite being held back two-three times. I didn't care anymore. I thought moving would get rid of my father for good, but he just kept coming back. His debts continually haunted me. It shouldn't be _my problem_, but it is. All my father is doing is using me as a scapegoat. I shouldn't even be worrying about him, but I am... I bother!

The anger I hold, I take it out on a few kids at my school that drive me out of my mind or won't leave me alone. One of them is this kid named Yugi Moto. He's okay, I suppose, but his voice is so high-pitched it drives me insane and he's such a wimp. He never plays any sports, but stays inside in the corner and plays games. He asks everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, to play games with him. The worst part of it is I swear he keeps staring at me, not in a _creepy_ kind of way, but in a pity way. I hate that and he still stares at me like that, even when I beat him senselessly. Tristan thinks Yugi's just gay, but I digress.

Speaking of Tristan, my best friend, at least _he's_ someone that feels what I'm feeling. He's been through worst situations than me. His mother was raped by her father and gave birth to him. His older sister is a different story. Ever since their parents died, they've been on their own together with Jouji, Tristan's young nephew, to support. It's the main reason why Tristan hasn't dated any girls yet. He got a few girls laid in different bars, but that's as far as he'll go and he just does it as a hobby, like me.

This is the life I live: living in a small apartment, paying my father's debts, holding down two jobs, steaming off at school against other people I don't care, wasting myself sometimes, and getting a few hookers laid to get rid of my troubles. Still, it's not enough. Nothing is ever _enough_. I want more.

I looked up at the half moon in the sky through my straw bangs. If only I could be taken from here at this moment. If only I could fly away into the nightly sky, where the moon is, and never turn back. I could only smile at the thought. I knew it was never going to happen, but I wished dear in my heart it could. If I had wings, I could fly out of this dump and lie on the moon, no longer wishing to breathe. I would no longer care or worry.

I began looking to my right and noticing a tree standing there. I walked toward the tree and sat right under it, looking up at the moon. I closed my eyes and began to stop my breath, just to no longer breathe in this world. Everything seemed peaceful for just this one moment. I wanted this to last, even the pain in my lungs seemed refreshing.

Suddenly, a huge bundle fell right on top of me, forcing me to breathe out. I cried out in pain, feeling the _whatever the hell it was_ right on top of me. First, I grunted, then wiped the rain water away from my eyes to see what fell on me. From what I could see, it was a person, probably a middle school kid or something, in a brown-red hoody, a pair of dirty jeans, and tennis shoes._ He was soaked to the brim!_ Why the hell would _anyone_ be stupid enough to be caught dead in the rain with a hoody and a pair of jeans. Wouldn't he get sick? Even if he was poor like me, why didn't he just seek shelter, a bathroom, a gas station to get away from the rain?

I groaned, then flipped the guy over to see his face as I asked, "what's the big idea?" That's when I saw his face, Yugi. Why the hell is he here? Was he spying on me? _He better not have been!_ I crawled to his side and realized he passed out. His face looked as pale as the moon and his breathing seemed short. The first thing I did was feel his forehead. It was burning up like a hot iron skillet! I knew right away Yugi was sick with the flu. I snorted. "You're such a dumbass, Yugi. What the hell were you thinking walking around in the rain with a hoody? Even a cat or dog knows to get away from the rain."

I got up on my feet, sighing, before I began walking off back to my truck. I should be getting back home. At least I had something to keep my head up, a sick Yugi. He's probably going to die tonight.

That's when I stopped, feeling my body turn to stone while my chest began to feel stiff. _Why am I reacting like this?_ Deep inside I knew the answer. I looked back at Yugi's pale body lying on the wet grass while the rain continually poured like a huge shower. Goosebumps began to form as I focused on Yugi's lips, was that a color blue I was seeing? Suddenly, I rushed to Yugi to make sure his lips weren't blue. I sighed in relief when I saw it was just the color of the night playing tricks on me.

My lips scrunched. I couldn't win this game. I flipped Yugi over my shoulder, then whispered, _"you owe me big time, Yugi. You _better_ be thanking me after this!"_

I ran to my truck, opened the door, then threw Yugi in the front seat before slamming the door shut and turning on the pickup. I drove down the street on my way back to my apartment. I was so mad, mostly because I was forcibly helping the most annoying kid in school get well just because he was being a complete dumbass. Why am I doing this? Is it because this was_ 'the right thing to do'_? Like I ever did anything that was the _right thing to do_!

_Yugi better be thanking me for this!_ I was going to leave him in the rain to die. _Boy, wouldn't that have been a hoot!?_ I could almost see it right now! Tea would be crying next to his gravestone, that little bitch, who defends the kid like a hawk or mother hen. I heard she moved yesterday, but she'd probably find the money to make it to the funeral. All Yugi's family, if Yugi had one, would be weeping over the little bastard for being a complete idiot. _Was he trying to kill himself?_ If he was, he's dumber than I thought. Then again, I was thinking of dying, so I shouldn't be talking. _Whatever!_ I saved him, so what does it matter now?

I paid attention to the road, making sure I didn't drive too fast in the rain. The windshield wipers wiped out the liquid from the front window of my truck as I drove down the road. Yugi was out like a light, never moving a muscle. He's not even shaking._ That kid owes me alot._ I could feel the fear of not making it to my house on time before Yugi's sickness grows worse. I'm not taking Yugi to the hospital to pay for his stupid medical bill and I've not no health insurance. If I can take care of him at home, then that's what I'm going to do.

I finally made it to my apartment, parking my truck, then held Yugi over my shoulder and walked on my way to my apartment. I walked up the stairs and to the front door before reaching in my pocket for my keys. I unlocked the door and made my way inside. Yugi was dripping wet, water droplets hitting the floor. First thing is first and the first thing I need to do is get Yugi's wet clothes off of him.

I laid Yugi down on the floor of my bathroom and began stripping off his clothes. I _really_ didn't want to do this, but if he keeps his clothes on, he'll both wet my couch and probably will get more sick. I took off his hoody, throwing it across the floor, then his shoes and socks. They were so wet, a cup of water was inside each shoe. How long was Yugi in the rain for? I sighed, pouring the water out and throwing them across the floor, along with his socks.

The next pair of clothing I took off was Yugi's jeans, which were almost as dripping wet as the hoody. I noticed Yugi's briefs seemed... I don't know. _Not a pair _I'd_ be caught dead wearing!_ _Maybe Yugi is gay._ I threw the jeans across the floor, then began unbuttoning Yugi's white collared shirt. I sighed, then noticed a piece of clothing underneath... an undershirt? Too tight to be an undershirt. _Wait a second! Why the hell is Yugi wearing_ A BRA_?_ This didn't make sense to me! I began unbuttoning more of the shirt and... the answer hit me. I jumped back, my back hitting the door._ Oh my god! OH MY GOD! Yugi has BREASTS!? I am not seeing this! There is just no way I am seeing this!_ I turned around and began facing the door, opening it and making my way to the hall closet._ Yugi's a girl._

Why was Yugi cross-dressing at school? It doesn't make any sense! He... _She_ was wearing a boy's uniform! Isn't it also against school policy to cross-dress? Yugi would get suspended if _anyone_ found out she was a girl wearing a _boy's_ uniform? I know the girl's uniform is more expensive, compared to the boy's uniform, but still... that shouldn't be an excuse. I guess if I were a girl, I'd be having to steal from my dad's hidden money safe in order to even buy the damn girl's uniform. I suppose Yugi couldn't scrounge up money.

Did I ever catch Yugi going into the girl's bathroom? _Not really._ I did drag her in the boy's bathroom though. Did I ever see her going to the Girl's Locker Room?_ I never really pay attention, unless I'm being perverted._ Did anyone ever refer to Yugi as a_ 'her'_? _Nope._ Everyone saw Yugi as a boy, not a girl, even the girls. I'm sure at least one of them caught Yugi going to the Girl's Bathroom or the Girl's Locker Room. This didn't make any sense, even if Yugi's hair was short and messy like a boy!

I began looking back at the times I would pin Yugi against the wall, punch her across the face and leave her with a couple of bruises and a black eye... I hit a girl. Cross-dresser or not, I _hit_ a girl! I shook the thought off. Yugi shouldn't even be cross-dressing! _She probably pretended to be a guy for some dumbass reason, if she's stupid enough to go out in the rain like that!_

I got out a towel and used it to cover Yugi's breasts as I unbuttoned the white collared shirt. I threw the shirt across the floor before carefully stripping off Yugi's sports bra and underwear. I turned my eyes away, so I wouldn't see Yugi's treats before wrapping the sick girl in the towel, then carrying her to my bed. I couldn't put Yugi on the couch! If Tristan came while Yugi was under the covers naked, he'd be getting a shocking porno under there. I'm nursing Yugi to health, not taking pictures for Playboy!

Yugi was under the covers of my bed, only her head showing. I left the room, closing the door, before squeezing out the water from Yugi's clothes in the bathroom, now noticing they were _girl_ clothes, except the hoody. The hoody was for boys and girls. Right now, I didn't care. After rinsing the clothes dry, I stuck them in the drier and turned it on.

I got out blankets and a pillow for myself to sleep on the couch. I watched some TV, then turned that and the lights off before heading to bed. What happened that night was only the beginning.


	2. Sick in Bed

**Here's another chapter for all you lovely folks! When I read these genderbending fan fictions with the main character being a girl, mistaken as a guy, one of the very things I run into is ****_stupidity_**** of the characters. Like they're enrolled as a girl, but people still think she's a guy, because... they're stupid? Seriously, if the girl goes into the Girl's Bathroom, Girl's Locker Room, Girl's Gym, and so forth, it should be a huge sign that the person is probably a girl! I know there's the uniform excuse, the girl has to wear a boy's uniform for some retarded reason, but I don't buy it. It's not that the fan fictions are stupid, they're really good stories like ****_Enread Season 0_****, but the reasons for the characters assuming the main character is a boy and not a girl is stupid. I want to put a more reasonable explanation for this mistake to make it seem like even ****_I_**** would make a mistake like that easily. Review please!**

The sun woke me up the next morning around 8:00. It was a good thing I had a day off today. I was planning on using this day to hang out at the hostess club with Tristan or something, but Yugi changed those plans. She was sick and I have to stay here to make sure she gets plenty of rest and liquids. I just hope she's worth skipping out my hangout with Tristan._ She better be!_

I opened the pantry and got out a can of vegetable soup. I opened it up and dumped it in a bowl to heat it up. _Soup should be enough to keep Yugi hydrated._ I also poured a glass of ice water from the tap. It wasn't much, but it was enough to put some food in Yugi's stomach and help the dumb bitch feel better. I still can't believe I'm helping her just because I didn't want to be held responsible for causing her to die, if I could've done something about it._ I hate myself._

I peeked the door open. Yugi seemed to be breathing normally now, but she was shaking. _I suppose that's a good sign._ I turned on the oven to a mild temperature to keep the soup warm until Yugi woke up. Until then, I decided to make myself some breakfast. Funny, I hadn't had a decent breakfast in a while, let alone ate at home. Usually, I would pick something up on the way due to my job and not having much food in the refrigerator. It's not that I'm lazy, I just don't find the time to do this type of thing. I hardly have time to clean the house!

I just ate myself a pot pie from the freezer. This should be enough to last me a while. After that, I just watched some TV before hearing a cough._ Yugi is probably awake now. I should go check on her._

I peeked through the door and noticed her eyes barely fluttering open. Her eyes were red. _Wow, she really is sick!_ I got out the soup from the oven, turning it off, then brought that and the glass of ice water to the room. I set them down at my nightstand before feeling Yugi's forehead. The fever cooled down since last night._ I suppose that's a good thing._

_"Mom?"_ Yugi muttered hoarsely.

"_You wish._ You have to be the dumbest person I've ever met in my life. Soup's here. I dried your clothes last night, so I'll hang them on my chair over there. You can dress and call _whatever_ to pick you up on my cell phone," I said, walking out the door to get Yugi's clothes and place them on my comfy chair in my room. _I _seriously_ hope Yugi isn't going to accuse me of being a pervert like other girls would._

Yugi hardly moved when I returned, just followed my movements. _I suppose that's better than accusing me of perverting her because I stripped her off last night._ _Then again, she is covered with a towel, so maybe she does have some sort of brain. On the other hand, Yugi did walk around in the rain with just a hoody and jeans, getting herself sick._

_"Thanks,"_ Yugi hoarsely said, showing a small smile, before I left the room.

I didn't know why, but I actually felt better than I ever did been before. I suppose it's because I did a good deed by helping out Yugi and she didn't rant me out for it. _She's a good kid, even if she does give me pity and can be quite annoying. She's probably the only person I've bullied that doesn't judge me or be mean to me back._ I could never figure out why. I mean _anybody _would be mean to _anyone_, who is mean to him/her. Why not Yugi?

I text Tristan that I wasn't going to make it to the hostess club with him. I didn't really give him the details on why, since I know he would never let this die. I only mentioned that I was_ busy with something_, not that I was nursing some kid from school to health, which I just recently found out was a girl. I never even asked Yugi about that and I know I should. I mean _what the hell?_ She doesn't even seem to be the type that tries to be a boy, despite being a girl. I didn't know what to think at this point.

After a Star Trek rerun, I heard my door open. Yugi was in her clothes, which I dried for her, without the hoody.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed? You're sick as a dog," I asked, not really caring if the dumb broad wanted to be more sick or not.

_"S-Sorry, I just didn't want to take your bed just because I'm sick. I don't mind sleeping on the couch,"_ Yugi replied hoarsely.

"My sheets already have your germs on them, so there's no point. I slept on the couch a dozen times, so don't bother."

_"I'm sorry,"_ Yugi said quietly._ Great, I hurt her feelings!_

"Look, if you can't sleep, I can give you some Tylenol PM, just _please_ go back to bed. I'm not dragging you to the hospital!" I sighed, turning off the TV, and leading Yugi back to my room. She dropped herself on my bed, her clothes still on, then covering herself. I got out some Tylenol PM and gave Yugi two pills to help her get some sleep. I noticed she ate her soup and drank the whole glass of water. I refilled the glass of ice water and placed it back on the night stand before taking out the bowl and dumping it in the sink. Yugi took a sip of water, placed the glass back, then plopped herself back on the bed. Maybe now would be a good time to ask her. "Why are you cross-dressing?"

_"Hm?"_ Yugi wondered, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, then they rose. _"Oh _that_! I'm enrolled as a male, though not on purpose."_

"What do you mean?" I asked, not really understanding this.

_"It all started when I was trying to register. I found out the price of the girl's uniform and couldn't afford it, so I bought the pants and buttoned white shirt instead. When I signed up with my uniform... _I guess_ they assumed I was a boy and mistaken me for one._ I swear I told them I was a girl._ Anyways, when I found out the mistake, I tried to fix it, but..."_ Yugi explained, showing a long pause. I already knew.

"They thought you were trying to cross-dress by signing in as a girl?"

_"Yeah... they told me if I had proof I was a girl, they would change it. I didn't want to flash, so I asked my father if he could give me my birth certificate, but... no. I was stuck like this."_

"Dad's an asshole?" I asked. Yugi pierced her lips.

_"It's _complicated_. I don't like to talk about it."_

"Don't then. How do you get through the boy's gym?"

_"I just dress in the restroom."_

"Girls or Boys?"

_"I tried Girls, but I kept getting beat up for that, so I ended up going to the Boy's restroom,"_ Yugi replied. _"It's fine! This type of thing happens all the time. It's no big deal."_

"Actually, _it is._ You should have pride in your gender, Yugi," I rebuked, then began leaving the room to let Yugi get some rest.

_"Joey,"_ Yugi called as I turned my head. _"Can I stay here? I don't have any place to go."_

"What do you mean?" I asked._ Is Yugi asking to _live_ with me? Oh boy!_

_"I-I don't have anywhere to go. Please, let me stay. I just need to stay here long enough to be able to find a place to live. I'll find a job and pay rent. I promise I won't be any trouble!"_ Yugi pleaded. It then dawned on me why she was out in the rain. _Did she run away like I did two years ago? If her dad was so careless to not help Yugi change her gender she was enrolled as at her high school, who's to say her father is nothing like mine?_ She didn't have to say anything more.

"Fine. After you get better, find a job, you have two months to do so and three if you give me less trouble than Tristan," I reluctantly agreed. "And you _better_ not tell anyone you're living with me!"

_"Thanks,"_ Yugi said excitedly before coughing, then made a moaning sound.

"Get some sleep," I said, then left the room. _"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret this?"_

My cell phone rang and I picked it up. It was Tristan, who said, _"hey man, what's going on?"_

"Promise not to laugh?" I asked, not really feeling the mood to talk.

_"This should be good."_

"Whatever. Last night, I found Yugi in the rain in a hoody all soaking wet and sick with the flu."

_"That dumbass is out in the rain with a hoody? Wow, I knew he was gay, but-"_

"I'm not done yet! Anyways, I... I took her to my house and-"

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you took him to your _house_? I thought you hated Yugi! He must've been _really_ sick or something! Was he dying?"_

"Almost and he's a _she_. Apparently, she was enrolled as a guy by accident and I'm not the only one with an asshole father. Go figure!"

_"Whoa... whoa man... th-this is huge. Yugi's _a girl_? Damn. Just... damn."_

"Yeah, and by the looks of it, I guess she doesn't know how to get her birth certificate. It's no wonder she's in a bad position. Makes me glad _I'm_ not a girl."

_"Wait, you do know if the school finds out Yugi's a girl-"_

"I know, I'm gonna get shit big time, especially since I agreed to let her room with me."

_"Yeah... _wait what?_"_

"Yeah, Yugi's rooming with me now. She begged me too and..."

_"And you said _'yes.'_ Dude... you're crazy."_

"I know. I suppose Yugi really is a girl. She knows how to get what she wants by her sweet puppy dog eyes."

_"Ugh, I hate it when they do that."_

"Tell me about it. I just hope I don't regret this, because I get the feeling I will."

_"I think you will too. Listen, just don't let her push you around, be a man. Yugi just needs to get a job, make enough money to get her own damn place, then _get out_. Don't hold back from that."_

"I won't Tristan, believe me. I'm just keeping Yugi here long enough for her to get her own damn place. I'm not going to give her anything."

_"That's my man! Anyways, since you can't be here with me, how about we reschedule next week?"_

"Sure thing, Tristan."


	3. New Surprises

**I'm going to do the next chapter of this story. I'm hoping to get more people to review this. After this chapter, I'll go into my other stories. Review please!**

I have been caring for Yugi while she was sick in bed. After a day and a half, she was able to walk around with just a slight fever. She would watch TV with me from time to time to find something to do. Though, most of the time, her and I would play card games. I felt if Yugi started moving around it would help her get better and, because of this, her sickness seemed to be disappearing by the day.

One game I played with Yugi was Poker. She knew the game like she lived in a Casino. Though, her and I placed bets with Oreo Cookies I had in my cabinet There was a pile of Oreos in the middle of the small table with Yugi and me holding five cards.

"I bet these two," Yugi said before sniffing, then pulled out two cards from her hand and put them next to the neatly piled cards before drawing two new cards to put in her hand.

"I'm good and BAM!" I said, showing his hand as four A's and one 10. "Four Ace's baby!"

"That's great, Joey! I have a Royal Flush!" Yugi said, showing a 10, J, Q, K, and A in a suit of diamonds. I stared at her hand bug-eyed, my jaw dropping.

"DAMN GIRL! You're good! You should go work at a Casino!"

"I probably would, if I didn't have Genophobia and if I didn't get arrested."

"You don't have to be a harlot to work at a casino and the police around here don't give a damn."

"I know. It's just that I hear stories of girls running into trouble in casinos. I guess if I had a boyfriend and we weren't in Japan, it wouldn't be a problem," Yugi talked plainly before letting out a sigh. "Though, I'm not exactly strong or... beautiful."

"No offense, but... how is not being strong and beautiful gonna tempt any man to rape you?"

Yugi began to blush cherry red and replied, _"good point."_ She then giggled before sniffing again. "I guess I'm not into taking chances."

"Thanks for not slapping me like most girls."

"Why would I slap you?" Yugi asked confused, then sniffed.

"Eh... most girls do every time they think a guy is being perverted or say something _offensive_."

"I suppose Tea would, if a guy was perverting on her. She was once was fired for beating up a guy, who slapped her ass."

Joey snorted a laugh, then said, "_nice._ Though, what about you?"

"I don't do violence. It brings nothing, but pain. I guess I'm different than most girls... it's no wonder people keep thinking I'm a guy."

"Do you always down yourself?"

Yugi shrugged, "I'm not really special, but that's fine. I'm okay with not being special or beautiful."

"You know what I think?" I asked as Yugi looked up. "I seriously think there's more to you than you think."

"Thanks... I suppose."

I found it strange that Yugi and me were talking normally as if the number of beatings I gave her never happened. Yugi was a strange girl. I have to admit that Yugi was fun and likable. She was sure more manageable than most girls. I decided that maybe I could live with having Yugi for a roommate. At least she wasn't a bitch like most women I've met.

Yugi gathered all the cards and placed them back in the box before gathering the Oreo Cookies and placing them inside a plastic container. Yugi placed the container on the counter in the kitchen, then walked to the sink and began turning on the water to fill the sink full of soapy water with dishes in it. I rose two eyebrows as Yugi began gathering dirty dishes and placing them in the sink that was filling up.

"Yugi, you don't have to clean up, if you feel-" I said.

"It's fine, Joey. My fever's already down and I already bought a pack of anti bacterial wipes, so you don't catch my germs," Yugi winked before turning off the cold water and moving the faucet to the second sink to fill it with rinse water.

"Wait, when did you get anti bacterial wipes?"

"When I went shopping yesterday. You left me money to get food, remember?" Yugi asked as I remembered this morning when I left her some money to buy pizza or something. I never expected Yugi to go shopping when I left the note_ 'here's money for food, if you get hungry.'_ "I thought I'd get something extra, so I won't make you sick."

"What did you buy exactly?" I asked as I walked to the refrigerator and opened it as my eyes widened. I saw the inside of it filled with a pack of sliced cheese, two quarts of milk, lettuce, cabbage, 10 slices of bacon, several tomatoes, two broccoli, a dozen eggs, ketchup, sliced ham, a pack of fish, and mayonnaise. "You were able to buy all this with only 1500 yen?"

"Oh no, I also got some bread, rice, beans, and potatoes as well."

"Holy shit! This could last us a month at this rate! How'd you do that?"

"I just saw the prices and did the math," Yugi shrugged, washing dishes before sniffing again.

"Th-This is great, but... I'm not exactly a _cook_."

"Oh, that's fine! I can cook! It's not that hard," Yugi said while putting one wet plate on the drying rack.

"You're telling me you can clean _and cook_?"

"Yeah," Yugi said, shrugging. I walked to her and looked at her hands, trailing my thumb from her palm to her fingers. It was like feeling concrete. It was only at this point that I noticed that the skin of Yugi's hands were firm and hard. _She was a hard worker._ Yugi blushed slightly. "I'm sorry my hands aren't soft like the other girls."

"Actually... it's... fine. Though, don't try to work yourself off too hard, Yuge. You're still sick," I said, letting go of Yugi's hands.

"Okay," Yugi replied before getting back to washing the dishes.

"I'll be with Tristan. You take care of yourself," I said as Yugi looked back and nodded, showing a small smile.

I left out the door before letting out a sigh. There was no way I am going to get rid of Yugi now, whether she found a job or not. She was a cook and house cleaner! On top of that, Yugi played Poker like a pro. I knew Yugi was a girl like no other. There just seemed to be something _unique_ about her. Yugi was a fragile thing, but held something sweet deep inside her.

I met Tristan at a local bar. We bought drinks and chatted about our day. Since Yugi was getting better, I began hanging out with Tristan more now. Though, I would still check on Yugi to make sure she was feeling okay. _By the next day, Yugi should be well enough to go back to school._ _That would be a good time for her to start looking for a job and I can stop giving Yugi money, not that she would need it now._

"So, what's going to happen tomorrow when Yugi finally goes back to school? You know she's going to still register herself to a different address," Tristan asked.

"She probably will, but she promised to not let anyone at school know that we're rooming in the same household. Seeing we're a grade apart, I doubt if anyone will suspect anything," I said, taking one sip of beer.

"Probably. I hope she finds herself a job."

"I'm sure she will. She seems more proactive than most girls."

"I hope you're right. Most of the girls around here won't even lift a finger to wash dishes."

I couldn't help, but snort a laugh. Of course, Tristan took it like I was agreeing with him, which _I am_, but that's not _why_ I was laughing. Yugi just got up and washed the dishes while she had a 38 C fever. She was different from the girls Tristan was talking about. Comparing Yugi to them is like comparing a wild turkey to a farm raised one. Yugi was just different. I couldn't explain it.

"So anyways, you planning on doing anything tonight?" I asked.

"Well, I can stay over at your place and play Halo 3," Tristan suggested with an exciting grin on his face.

"Great idea! I'll call Yugi and let her know," I said, dialing Yugi's cell phone number. It was one of the few items I found in Yugi's jean pocket when drying her clothes. It wasn't working well, so I left it out on the counter to dry and it started working again. Yugi also happened to change her phone number for some odd reason.

_"You're calling Yugi?"_ Tristan asked grimly, looking at me weird. _If only he knew._

_"Hello?"_ Yugi answered.

"Hey, Tristan's coming over to my place," I told Yugi.

_"Great! How do you like stir fry?"_

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat."

_"Okay. I hope you like it. It should last us for a few days, if we have leftovers."_

"I'm sure we will. Thanks!" I said, then hung up.

"Um... am I missing something?" Tristan asked me, looking at me with suspicious eyes.

"Yugi says she's cooking stir fry."

_"Get out!"_

"I'm not kidding. I haven't seen her cook or tried to, but it doesn't hurt to let her give it a shot, especially since I can't cook at all."

"You cook as great as a monkey."

"Ha ha Tristan, you're hilarious," I replied sarcastically.

"Glad you noticed. I guess I could go for her cooking, if she's willing."

"Just don't tell her if you don't like the food."

"Why?_ Are you going soft?_" Tristan asked with a smirk across his face.

"No! Well... maybe a little. Yugi's okay, once you get to know her. She never accuses me of being perverted when the time comes for her to and is willing to clean the house, including my mess. How can you _not_ like someone like that."

"It's only temporary, Joey. I'm sure you'll find something you'll dislike Yugi over. You can't hold back Joey. She's living under your roof and you can't go soft on her for that," Tristan warned me.

"I know. I know. I'm just saying."

_"Okay man,"_ Trustan shrugged, drinking the rest of his beer.

I stayed with Tristan for a while before walking back to my apartment. Tristan would be at my place in about several hours. I didn't have anything else to do, so I decided to go home and rest, especially since this is my day off from both my jobs. I rarely ever have this, but when I do, I like to take advantage of it.

Yugi was already cleaning the Living Room when I returned home. _Seriously, is she spring cleaning or something? I haven't seen anyone clean the whole house like this since... Mom. Oh man!_ _I know I shouldn't start growing soft on Yugi, because she's a girl and girls will play with your emotions bla bla bla. Though, it's hard not to when Yugi is willing to pull her own weight. Right now, I'm too tired to think at all._

By instinct, I slept on my bed... which smelled like... fabric softener._ Yugi cleaned my sheets!? On top of that, she used _Fabric Softener_. No one _ever_ uses that unless they're... I don't know mothers, or housewives or something!_ The sheets feel softer and the smell was always comforting when Mom would use it. I began missing her alot. I wish she was here.

Yugi peeked through the door to my room. I held my eyes closed, so I can get some sleep. Before I knew it, I felt my covers creeping over my shoulders before Yugi left the room quietly. I couldn't help, but think to myself of how sweet and wonderful Yugi really is. The only downside to her is that she's so doubtful of herself.


	4. Stir Fry

**I'm glad I'm finally getting some reviews from you guys! I knew changing the summery would help a whole heck of alot. Thanks for giving this a chance. Now, time to continue with this. I also advise you to check out a story I'm writing with Yugiohlegend called Yugioh, Yugi vs The Fiend. The link to it can be found on my profile. I really advise you to give that story a chance. It's not as bad as you would expect. Review please!**

I woke up in slight darkness by the smell of something good. It smelled like stir fry from a five star restaurant. I hate waking up when it's dark outside... well, close to it. I opened my eyes, looking up at the ceiling, glaring at it when something hit my mind._ Why does it smell like... oh yeah! Yugi's cooking. Wait... she seriously CAN cook!? Shit!_

I immediately jumped out of my bed and walked quickly into the kitchen. I found Yugi twirling the vegetables in the pan, smoke simmering from the food, which made my mouth water. _I haven't smelled _real_ food since Mom! Okay, this is really starting to freak me out! Yugi is starting to remind me of my _mother_! How am I supposed to be firm with Yugi living with me when she's acting like Mommy?_

"Joey, did I wake you up?" Yugi asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh no... no- I'm good," I replied, walking into the living room, which was right next to the kitchen by a few steps. "Food smells wonderful!"

"Thanks Joey!" Yugi replied with such a lit bright face. I couldn't help, but plop on the couch and laugh. "What's so funny?" Yugi peeked her head from behind the wall to the kitchen. She seemed so bright and cheerful, I couldn't help, but admire it.

"I just hadn't been this happy in ages! I forgotten how much I loved home cooked food... before Mom left my dad," I said. _Great, I'm letting out my personal stuff to Yugi, of all people!_

"I loved my mother's cooking too," Yugi admitted with a slightly saddened voice. She returned to cooking the stir fry. "She was always cheerful during the bad times. Dad used to play with me. I was his little princess. He'd give me anything I wanted, presents and everything... then _Mom died_."

_Wait, her mom's dead? Didn't see that one coming!_ I said, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine! She was a great person and I love her. I loved Dad too."

"My dad was great at one time, before he turned to alcohol. I thought, if I lived with my dad, it would be just me and him and it was... now he would rather gamble at a pub than have anything to do with me."

"I'm sorry he hurt you. I know how you feel," Yugi said, checking on the rice she was cooking.

"Did your dad turn to gambling and alcohol too?"

"Not exactly. Alcohol yes, but... he doesn't gamble."

I snorted, already imagining what hell Yugi's father probably did. _It's no wonder Yugi wants to stay with me. I still can't forgive my father for leaving me starving and forcing me to live on my own._ I said, "I can only imagine what he _does_. I guess on the positive side, you don't have to pay all his debts."

_"No..."_ Yugi replied quietly. I heard a sniffing. _Is she crying?_

I got up off the couch and walked to Yugi._ I might as well be a gentleman. She's giving her heart to me and I'm giving my own._ She put the spatula down and walked to me, putting her head on my chest and crying in it._ I don't blame her for being hurt like this. Both of us have assholes for fathers._

_"Joey, you're so lucky and I owe you my life! I never got to thank you for saving me... or at least a _proper_ thanks,"_ Yugi said, wiping her tears.

"I think cooking and cleaning is payment enough," I halfly joked, trying to cheer Yugi up.

_"No, I mean... out there... at the park... I was trying to... commit suicide,"_ Yugi confessed as I stared at her confused. _So that's why she was in a hoody?_ _"I thought the rain would suit me better for my grave, especially since a person can stay there long enough and die from the flu." I guess Yugi's life really was messed up. Even when I did think of _dying _in the park, I wouldn't have really died. I probably would be freezing cold and even get sick, but I wouldn't have died. Yugi really was planning her funeral. She got everything set up._

_"How bad did he hurt you?"_ I asked quietly. Yugi eyed her food, checking it to make sure it didn't burn, then took the pan of vegetables and poured them over the rice.

_"I... don't really want to say it, but... I never got a chance to be normal and _innocent_ after my mother's death."_

_That's when it hit me! Yugi was molested by her own father after the death of her mother... Holy f***! Holy f***ing shit! My dad's a big pain in the ass and I still hate him for abandoning me for alcohol and money, but... even drunk he never physically _hurt_ me that way. The worst my dad has done for physical abuse was hit me with a sauce pan, but that was it._ I tried to keep my voice normal after hearing this.

"How old were you?" I asked.

_"I was young. I think it was 8 years. I lost my temper and I shouldn't have, especially when he's drunk. _I know_ it was my fault!"_ Yugi cried, covering her face. _"I just wish I could take everything back! Bring my father the way he once was!"_

"Yugi, if a little girl was to yell at you and throw a temper, would you hit her?"

"Of course not!"

_"And yet you say your father gets a free pass in raping you?"_ I asked rhetorically as Yugi just stared down at the ground with guilt on her face. I held her chin up to face me. "Any man, who lays a hand on a child, let alone their own blood, _deserves_ to die. In fact, you're staying here with me until you get yourself a house and a job. If that man finds out you're living here, we're filing a restraining order. It's _not_ your fault he hurt you, it's _his_ and his alone! You were everything to him and he blew it! Threw it right out the window, just like my father did! If he was a good father, you wouldn't be wanting to run away from him!"

"I know, it's just..._ I know it's my fault somehow! I just-_" Yugi said, more tears pouring out. I turned the stove to a low setting to just leave the food to stay warm while also holding Yugi in my arms as she cried on my chest.

I began thinking over about how I complained over and over about how bad _my_ life was. All of this time, I wanted to take my anger out on those, who had slightly better or better lives than me. In reality, my beatings have only made Yugi's life worse. Tea was there for Yugi to be a friend and I could've done the same. If only I could've seen the damage I did and now it's too late. I'm only lucky that Yugi was able to forgive me so easily.

Tristan and I were wrong about Yugi. She's not like other girls, who just use us men like property to do their dirty work and pay for their shit. _Yugi_ is the one that's taken advantage of! _Anyone_ could use her, take advantage of her kindness and mercy. I almost was no different than those people, by demanding Yugi to get a job in three months or kick her out of my house. No, I'm going to have any of that. She treated me with kindness and it was time I gave her the same treatment._ Yugi deserves better than this._

_"I'm sorry, Yugi,"_ I whispered.

"For what?" Yugi asked.

"For treating you like shit for all these years. I promise I will never lay a hand on you as long as I live."

"You were having a bad day and at times _I_ want to punch something too."

"But you don't and I do, so from now on, I will stop my shit and anyone that tries to hurt you will get a load of me," I smirked as Yugi laughed, wiping her tears. "Now, there's that smile! Try doing that more often. It brightens your face."

"You think it does?" Yugi asked.

"Yep."

"Thanks," Yugi said, blushing.

"Oh shit, you're blushing!" I teased as Yugi turned even more red.

_"I am not!"_

"Are so!"

"Stop it, Joey!"

"Stop what?"

"JOEY!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop," I laughed. _Oh man, it's so much fun messing with Yugi. I think I might get used to her._

I heard a knock on the door, already knowing who it was. I walked to the door and unlocked it, before opening it. Tristan arrived with his casual smile and wave. He entered before his eyes popped right out of his eye sockets._ I'm guessing he smelled the food, like me._ He stared at the food and I swear his mouth is watering like mine was.

_"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii t,"_ Tristan said before I began laughing aloud.

"Yeah, I was surprised myself," I replied.

"Wow, I never tried stir fry rice before! It smells good too!" Tristan said, then showed a frown. "Man, and you don't have any soy sauce!"

"Actually, I bought some when I went shopping. It was on sale!" Yugi replied, getting out the soy sauce from cabinet above the stove.

_"Ah man, I think I just died and went straight to heaven!"_

I began laughing again as Yugi got out three bowls and poured the stir fry rice inside each bowl. She then walked to the refrigerator, asking what kind of drink Tristan and I wanted. We both got Dr. Pepper and Yugi settled for Diet Mountain Dew. We then sat down on the couches in the living room and ate the food, which was the most _amazing_ thing I've ever tasted in my life! Tristan was even digging it!

Tristan began liking Yugi a little bit after that, especially when she cleaned up afterward. This took Tristan by surprise, even though I told him about Yugi's _cleaning house_ habits. After a while, we began watching TV and took turns using my laptop to play games I downloaded, while using the free internet connection in the local bar Tristan and I hang out at. We had fun playing the games before closing it down.

Tonight was fun and I was glad I got to know Yugi a little bit. In fact, her and I got to know a little more about each other than just two kids at school. Tomorrow, Yugi would be well enough to return to school and will have to change her location on her registration form. At this point, I didn't care if it was made known that we were rooming together or not. It sure would be a shock, but not big deal. Yugi was a good girl. She wasn't like the other whores.

I did get to thinking about getting Yugi's birth certificate and giving the school some ass to change her gender to the right one, but then people would take it that Yugi and I were _lovers_ or something. It was probably better that Yugi stayed as a boy, so people don't get the wrong idea. Besides, I'm still kinda with Gloria and I know she would give me shit if she found out Yugi was a girl and _living_ with me. I'm glad she wasn't around when I was trying to make Yugi better.

_I suppose now is a good time to call Gloria and tell her what I've been doing while she was visiting her cousin Ren._ _Though, I can't tell her that Yugi is a girl living at my apartment or else._ Gloria had already dumped me once and I'm really wanting us to try again. _I just hope she doesn't give me shit like before._ I swear she can be so over-dramatic, making a big deal off of every little thing I do, and she's as lazy as hell!_ I wonder if Yugi could make that bitch get off her lazy behind. HA! That'd be a kick!_


	5. What the School Doesn't Know

**Okay, this is when Yugi and Joey can finally be seen in school, because there really hasn't been any times Yugi or Joey have been in school. So yeah, this is when they return back to school and I will try to make it like the Japanese schools as possible, but I'm not perfect, especially since I live in America. Review please!**

It was school again and I dropped myself and Yugi off at school. Yugi made her way to the office to change her location on her registration form. I couldn't help, but notice how _boyish_ Yugi looks in that uniform. _It's no wonder no one can tell that was a girl under that!_ Of course, Yugi's hair was slightly neater now, but it is still short with two blond strands hanging on the sides of her cheeks. Yugi did tell me that her hair was not dyed, but was blond due to mutation in her hair or something like that. Her breasts were also small, so small they couldn't make a cleavage with or without a bra. There was also small baby fat in Yugi's tummy that made her seem younger than her age.

The only part of Yugi that made her girly, not counting the things that were_ covered_, was her voice. It was a chipmunk voice mixed with a little puppy dog. I had already accepted the fact Yugi is, no doubt, a girl, but it still seems hard to believe she is a girl at this point. Yugi didn't exactly dress girly at home, but she did play a _girl's role_, so why would she play a boy's role here? Even _I_ wouldn't stand playing the role of the opposite sex.

I shook my head and decided to focus on making it to my classroom on time. I came to my locker to put on my indoor shoes. Tristan came with his indoor shoes already on with a slightly concern look on his face.

"What are you gonna do about Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"I guess let her stick around until she finds a job and a place to live. I just hope Gloria doesn't dump me again for letting a _girl_ live with me," I said, letting out a sigh.

"You could just let her _assume_ Yugi's a guy, like the rest of the school."

"Maybe, but she'll give me ass if she finds out I'm lying to her."

_"Like every drama movie?"_ Tristan teased as I rolled his eyes.

"You know what? She can figure it out herself, just like I did. If she has a problem with being so stupid, she can't tell the difference between a boy and a girl, she can kiss my ass," I responded before slamming my door shut and walking on my way to class.

"I still say you should leave the bitch and forget her. Seriously, she's continually manipulating you and using your money to buy her shit. How many times has she begged you to lend her money, because she's _starving_ then ends up buying cigarettes and pop?" Tristan asked as I stopped and turned around to face him, while also trying not to be in the way of the walking students.

"I'm only doing this to give her a second chance. If she messes up, I'm leaving her for good and she can forget dating _me_ again."

"That's what my sister pulls out with her boyfriend and do you know where that ended up? Jouji!"

"I'm not going to have a baby, Tristan."

"Hey sugar pie!" A cheery voice, cried out from a tall woman, an inch shorter than me. It was obviously my girlfriend, Gloria. She wore the Domino High girl's uniform, wearing red lipstick and held straight black hair, but a hardened face. She wrapped her arms around me and we made-out like a soap opera. I could already taste her lips, which were soft and covered with cherry-covered lipstick.

"You guys know the principle could be coming this way," Tristan warned us.

"Oh, shut up, Tristan. Nobody gives a shit what we do," Gloria replied, as Tristan sighed.

"Sorry for not calling you, Gloria... new roommate," I said grimly.

"_Really?_ Since when do you get _roommates_?" Gloria asked, leaning against the lockers uncaringly.

"Since I have a thing for finding dumbasses in the rain."

"Um... excuse me," Yugi said meekly with those huge innocent eyes. "Could you please excuse me?"

"You're in her way, Gloria," I replied, moving my girlfriend out of the way to Yugi's locker.

"Her?" Gloria giggled, probably thinking I made a mistake in my grammar, before she laughed aloud.

"Actually, I'm not making a mistake. Yugi really _is_ a girl and my new roommate. She's staying with me until she can get herself a job," I explained, trying to convince my girlfriend Yugi is a girl, since I already blurted it out anyways.

"Right- Wait, is Yugi _really_ your new roommate?" Gloria asked in complete shock._ Great!_ "I gotta hear how _this_ came about!"

"Joey just has a thing for feeling sorry for poor fragile women," Tristan teased as I elbowed him. _I hate it when he does that._ "Ow!"

"_You two are so hilarious._ Please be serious!"

Yugi closed her locker, then said, "they are." Gloria looked at Yugi with widened eyes as she stared down at the floor. "I just couldn't afford a skirt and they signed me up as a boy."

"Don't you have a class to go to, shrimp?" Gloria snapped as Yugi nodded, then walked on her way to her classroom. "I always knew he was gay." _I swear, Gloria is such a dumbass bitch!_

"Yugi never lies, Gloria," Tristan reminded Gloria, who stood with blinking eyes.

_"Oh um... oh."_

"Not to mention this school really is an ass. I kinda feel bad for beating her up so many times. Yugi's kinda going through shit herself, worse than me, and that's saying something," I admitted, since it was true.

_"Seriously?"_ Tristan asked.

"Yep. I'm not going to mention how, but let's just say her dad's an asshole."

"Gotcha."

"Why the hell are you letting a cross-dressing lesbian in your apartment!?" Gloria glared at me angrily.

"For one, it's only temporarily and second, she has nowhere else to go. _What do you expect me to do?_ It's not like she can just easily buy herself a house and a job; she's a woman for crying out loud!" I defended, not wanting to take anymore of Gloria's shit.

"That bitch is going to put you in your grave."

"Stop being jealous, Gloria. Yugi is just about as attractive as Kristan Stewart, if she had sex with roadkill and had a baby."

"I'm not _jealous_, I'm just stating facts."

"I find _that_ hard to believe. You think every single women I talk to is a sex object for me, even my own damn sister, who is in middle school no less!"

"Are you still mad at me over that?"

"That's why you broke up with me in the first place! You thought I was _cheating on you_ just because I was giving my sister a kiss goodbye. _Good god, Gloria!_" I almost screamed while throwing my hands up in the air. _I'm dead serious, that's why Gloria broke up with me and, after she found out her little _mistake_, she came to me to beg for my forgiveness._

_"I said I was sorry!"_ Gloria whined before I sighed deeply and aloud.

"Whatever. Let's just get to class and no complaining about Yugi. She's only living with me for a little while and she's not going to bother us while we do our _thing_, okay."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me, if she starts giving you trouble."

_"Sure,"_ I replied, walking back to class. I never mentioned the part where Yugi _never_ argues with me and isn't a bitch, compared to Gloria.

I finally walked to class and sat in my usual seat. Yugi sat alone in the corner at the very back. Tea had moved away, so Yugi sat alone and had been for several school days. She stared at the school desk, while moving her pencil around clockwise in a circle with her cheek resting on her hand._ Great, I'm feeling bad for her again!_ She did look up and gave me a small smile before I turned around. _Since when is it _my_ turn to give Yugi the _'I feel sorry for you'_ stare? At least Yugi's not annoyed like I was when Yugi stared at me like that._

I noticed Miho sitting on the seat in front of me, as usual. She was a quiet little bookworm that didn't have any friends of her own either. She was more of the _shy and quiet_ one. I know Tristan had been wanting to ask her out for almost forever and never could, because he didn't know _how_. I tried giving him advice, but he ignored them, due to not wanting to be _slutty_ around Miho. _Whatever! What girl isn't? … Okay, _Yugi_ isn't, but I don't consider her the type of _girl_ I'm thinking of. I suppose she does need _someone_ to teach her how to get laid or get over her fear of that._

I tapped on Miho's shoulder and the girl turned her head around with a quiet questionable look. I said, "hi. Um... not trying to offend you or anything, but... Tristan was sitting there first."

"Oh!" Miho said, buying my lie as she jumped out of the seat. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

"That's fine! How about you sit over there? There's plenty of empty seats," I suggested, pointing to Yugi's area. "Yugi won't bother you. She's quiet."

"I- wait, Yugi's a _girl_?" Miho asked, seemingly very embarrassed. _"Why is she wearing a boy's uniform?"_

"Long story, but people keep thinking Yugi's a girl and she couldn't afford the skirt."

"Oh... I didn't know. Thanks for telling me," Miho said before walking slowly next to Yugi as I saw Tristan and signaled him to sit in Miho's old seat. He sat down and I noticed Miho and Yugi talking and giggling at times. _At least Yugi's got company now and I can stop staring at her and _feeling sorry_ for her. Man, I hate myself sometimes!_

The sympathy thing only got worse as time passed. Yugi changed to her gym outfit behind the bathroom stall, due to her privacy. The guys always teased her about that, since she was the only _guy_, who didn't change in public. I was seeing three guys banging on the door and saying _"hey wuss, ya still changing in there?"_ They would even take a piece of clothing from under the floor, if it was ever dropped to their reach. Yugi had to keep her clothes far from the boys' reach, because of this. Sometimes, they'd try to peek through the crack of the stall just to annoy Yugi.

"Hey, what's in there?" One guy asked, peeking through the crack before I darted over to his direction and pushed him from the stall.

"Give the guy some privacy!" I cried out.

"What's _your_ problem? You did the same thing!" The guy asked angrily.

"He's my roommate now and you really _shouldn't_ look at him. Trust me, you _don't_ wanna know," I warned them, then pointed my thumb at Yugi's stall. "He shouldn't have told me, but he did, and now I'm telling you, you don't wanna know!" Then, they slowly walked away awkwardly.

Yugi came out of the stall in her male gym clothes and said, "thanks."

"After what I saw a few days ago, I want to save the sanity they have left," I said, telling half the truth, as Yugi almost laughed.


	6. Stressful Day at Work

**Next chap! I'm really wanting to get to the juicy stuff, but I know that is going to take some time to get to there. I don't want this to turn out like those stupid romantic cliches, because that's the main reason why nobody makes good love stories anymore. Anyways, review please!**

After school, I drove straight to work. Yugi was with Miho searching for work. Gloria was riding with me, since we worked at the same job, 7 Eleven. I usually did the cleaning and arranging the products from the boxes to the isle. It was one of my stressful jobs, probably the most stressful due to everyone in there giving me shit. I knew this wasn't going to be a good day, just like usual. Though, this was the life I lived and I had to suck it up.

I clocked in and began starting my day by moping the floor of the store. It was a fairly large store, so I had to mop everywhere after Richard finished sweeping. After that, I had to arrange the items in their specific order, including dusting. There were times when I would help the costumers find what they needed. That was probably one of the few times I could just rest for a while before continuing my chore. While doing this, Gloria was behind the cash register, like usual.

My boss then told me to put out some groceries in their specific isle. I did just that. The boxes were big and heavy, but I was a man and _the men_ are the ones that have to do the heavy duty labor. I carried the boxes of the supplies like pop, TV dinners, potato chips, and so forth; just the general supplies that were running out in the specific isle. Sweat was dripping from my neck from all the hard work I was doing. It seemed that this day was _never_ going to end.

By the end of the day, I cleaned up the windows and carried in the supplies for the next day. I was just glad it was over. Sweat was reaching from the back of my neck to my entire back and underneath my bangs. My arms and legs were also tired, I felt like hell. This is what I had to deal with, but it wasn't pleasant. At least home was my safe haven, even if it wasn't the best one.

I drove Gloria, who was also sweating from work, toward her house. I rolled down the window to cool myself from the heat from work.

"How about we crash at your place?" Gloria asked.

"Sure," I replied, not really caring for anything else, but rest. I began driving on my way to my place.

I parked at my usual spot before we both got out of the pickup. I walked to my apartment, up the stairwell, and was grabbing my keys to unlock the door before I heard the knob turning and the door opening. Yugi stood there with the brightest smile I'd ever see on any girl's face.

"Welcome home, Joey!" Yugi said cheerfully. The smell of the leftover stir fry and some grilled cheese sandwiches hit my nostrils. _Shit, she cooked a meal _again_?_ She saw Gloria. "Cool, you're here! I made extra just in case." She ran quickly back to the kitchen and got out the plates. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"You don't have to do this, Yugi. We can get our own plates," I tried convincing Yugi, walking to her and getting the plate.

"You two have been working all day. You both should relax," Yugi said, showing off those puppy dog eyes. _Oh man, not again!_

"Let her, Joey. She _obviously_ wants to and I'm exhausted as hell," Gloria said, rolling her eyes.

Yugi cheerfully got another plate and filled it with stir fry and a grilled cheese sandwich before running to Gloria and giving it to her. I sighed, getting myself the stir fry and grilled cheese just to show her how to be respectful. _I swear, Gloria can be so rude sometimes!_ I sat on the couch next to her, eating our food. I smiled at Yugi and nodded.

_"Thanks for the food,"_ I thanked Yugi with my mouth full as she smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome," Yugi replied, then began cleaning up the mess she made from cooking, including loading the dish washer.

"It's _okay_," Gloria responded pridefully. "You must be like those old time housewives on television."

"Well, I'm not really doing any work just yet, so... yeah. I did get asked for an interview at Burger World. I might be hired there," Yugi said.

"That's cool!" I replied.

"So, how was work?"

"The usual."

_"Like hell,"_ Gloria replied. "Our boss still won't let me work overtime!"

"That sucks," Yugi responded, biting the corner of her lip. "Well, if you guys want to be alone, you can go to the other room and eat. I'm just going to shower and get ready for bed." She stretched, then went into the bathroom.

"Maybe _you_ should start cooking _me_ dinner," I teased Gloria.

"_You wish._ You can cook your own damn food. She's just sucking up to you," Gloria said in disgust.

"You don't have to be a bitch, Gloria. Yugi's only trying to help. If someone was living with you, you'd make 'em do the household work, if he didn't have a job," I glared. "And besides that, I'd rather live with someone, who doesn't just sit on her ass like a lazy bum."

"Are you hinting that _I'm_ like that!?"

"No, but most people usually are. They sit on their asses and don't even bother looking for a job! Yugi _at least_ does work her ass off and she even found herself a job."

_"Whatever!"_ Gloria said, angrily eating the stir fry. _I wish she didn't act like a bitch._

After we ate, we left into the bedroom, had some sex, then Gloria got ready to leave home. Her folks usually didn't care if she stayed passed curfew. This was very normal for her to return home very late, especially since her folks went to bed at midnight. I felt relieved when she left. _Girlfriends can be such drama queens! At least we had some good sex._

Yugi sat on the couch, clutching her legs and asking, "is it my fault that she left?"

"No Yugi, she always goes home after we do our thing," I explain.

"Oh..." Yugi muttered before I sat down on the couch, my fingers digging through my hair._ Today had been really stressful with work and Gloria. I just wish this would all go away._ "You mind if I give you a massage? You look stressed out."

"Sure," I replied as Yugi reached her hands on my shoulders and massaged them. It actually felt good, getting all that tiresome stress off my back. Her hands also pressed against different parts of my back I couldn't reach that were tired and stressful.

I couldn't help, but smile. All the stress I felt was leaving me bit by bit. I felt like falling into a deep sleep like this. I closed my eyes and let the gentle presses drift my troubles away. Sighing, I got up off the couch and headed for bed, saying my goodnight to Yugi and thankful she was here gave me some sort of comfort. It felt nice and I wanted to take in every bit of it.

Yugi and Miho often hung around together during and outside of school. Miho got Yugi thick pads to put under her sports bra to show more of her breasts, which I had to admit looked very sexy. I always wished Yugi would try to girl herself up a little, but she was too busy working and didn't have the money to buy some makeup or girl products. She at least shaves her legs and arm pits, not to mention, when she's outside of school, does use the thick pads under her bra. _I guess I can't blame Yugi for trying._

Ever since letting Yugi live with me, she's made my life a little easier. I could finally have a breathing haven to be at where I can release all my troubles away. If I was in emotional stress or pain, Yugi usually cared for me, especially when I was sick. In return, I tried caring for Yugi the best to my abilities, but Gloria always was a bitch about it when I did. She couldn't argue with me when Yugi was sick in bed and _needed_ to be cared for. The longer Yugi stayed, the more I wanted to be around her and the more _hatred_ Gloria built up for Yugi.

I could tell for certain that jealousy was building up on Gloria against Yugi and it was so _annoying_ and made me want to pull my hair. Yugi cleaned the house, cooked the food, and did both our laundry. She did _everything_ for me! Gloria would just watch it and the relief I felt from it, envying it. The part that made me angry the most was that... I began _wanting_ Yugi more than I wanted Gloria. I feared that, though I wasn't cheating on Gloria in real life, I knew I was inside my heart.


	7. The Other Side to Joey

**Hey guys! Now, we finally get to the good stuff. All of what you saw was the beginning, so now we get to the real... well "action" if you wanna call it that. Now, for those of you that have no idea about how I do my stories, I know what you're thinking _"this is going to turn into the same kind of drama crud you find in every romance movie where there's this complicated love triangle or some sort of stupid conflict yada yada yada."_ Actually, it isn't. There is _drama_, but not the type you find in romance movies. This is actually drama based on_ real life_ situations that do happen with my parents, with my siblings and in-laws, and possibly the situations I went through myself with my ex boyfriend (though, I doubt it). Believe me, I hate those drama soap opera movies or just drama that's stupid and moronic. I promise you that this will deal with real life situations. Not to mention this romance is... different. I mean not just the fact it's in a guy's POV, but... you'll see what I mean. Just take my word that this isn't going to show drama we've already seen time and time again. Review please!**

I think it had been a few months since I found Yugi in the park and let her live with me. I don't really know and I'm fine with it. She does all my shit and stuff, which I'm _really_ glad she does, despite the fact she works at Burger World. I mean I guess it's because I'm holding down two jobs, but whatever; I'm glad Yugi's here. I still sleep in my room and Yugi sleeps on the couch in the living room. My life has been nothing but peaceful and I think that's why Tristan hasn't been complaining about the fact Yugi hasn't found her own place to live since moving in with me.

I woke up with my jeans and white shirt on, yawning and feeling my head buzzing._ I must've drank too much last night. I guess Yugi must've brought me home that night._ She usually takes me home before I start vomiting all over the hostess club. I don't know if I vomited on the floor or not, but I'm sure if I did, Yugi probably cleaned it up by now. I put my hand on my forehead, letting out a sigh before getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Yugi was washing dishes, noticing my arrival, then opening the oven to get me out breakfast.

"You hungry?" Yugi asked, showing a heartfelt smile.

"Yeah. Thanks for pulling me out. Shit, my head hurts," I said, sighing as I sat down at the table with Yugi handing my plate of food.

"Yeah... you fell on the floor as soon as I opened the door," Yugi said plainly, then let out a yawn, rubbing her eyes. _Guess she must be tired._ I know I noticed bags under her eyes.

"You should probably get some sleep. You look beat."

"I'm fine. I just haven't been getting any sleep last night."

"Yugi, I'll do the dishes and clean up my stuff. I don't think it's fair that I get all the sleep I need when I'm drunk while you get no sleep at all and are sober."

"Joey, I'm fine with doing dishes."

"I know!"

"Joey!"

"Yugi, let _me_ do the dishes and _you_ go get some rest!"

Yugi sighed as I got up off my chair, then gently took her by the shoulders, Yugi nodded her head. She complied and laid on the couch, knocking herself to sleep _finally_. Of all the arguments I have with my other girlfriends, the ones I have with Yugi would be over me_ helping her with housework_ or not._ I can't help it! If I see Yugi working miserably, I just _have_ to help her or I'd forever be plagued with guilt of treating Yugi like she's my slave._

I washed the rest of the dishes Yugi started on, after finishing my meal, and then began resting my buzzing head for a while. After Yugi and I rested a while longer, Gloria came to my house and I let out a sigh.

"You got drunk again, didn't ya?" Gloria asked with a glaring tone and folded arms.

"I'm not doing it on purpose. I swear I only drank two pints," I said.

"Two or four? I swear Joey, you're worse than your old man!"

"Hey, don't you be comparing me to my father!"

"You _are_! Sure, you may not hide beer in the closet and shit, but you do go out to a hostess club and drink yourself like a drunkard every other weekend, then your bitch has to bring your drunken ass back here!"

"Yugi is NOT a bitch!"

"Why not? She cleans all your f#$ing shit and doesn't complain about it! I'll give her this, she's alot more nicer than me!"

"_So, you're finally admitting you're a bitch compared to her?_ WOW GLORIA! JUST _WOW_!"

"Well anyways, I'm here to get my purse," Gloria said, storming into Joey's bedroom, then getting out her brown purse before leaving out the door. _"I swear, Joey."_

I sighed deeply. _Damn, I can't stand her!_ Yugi sat on the couch, staring down at the floor. She never likes it when Gloria and I argue and I don't blame her. I sat beside Yugi and held her to comfort her. She was like an innocent child.

_"I wish you guys didn't fight,"_ Yugi said.

_"I'm sorry,"_ I muttered before her and I parted. "I try not to."

"You do get... frisky when you're drunk Joey, you have no idea. I know Gloria can be unreasonable, but... she does have a point about this one. I'm not trying to argue or anything, but-"

"_I know._ I just don't like it when she brings it up and rubs it in my face."

"_I suppose._ Anyways, I'll be home really late, so don't cook anything for me. Did you leave out my condoms?"

"They're on top of your dresser."

"Good, cause I'll definitely need those."

"Anyways, I have to get to work very soon. I'll be getting myself dressed real quick," Yugi said, then opened the hall closet and got out her work clothes before entering the bathroom._ I suppose I'm going to have the house to myself for a while._

Yugi got on her Burger World outfit, which was a skimpy outfit, but it actually didn't look too bad on her. It didn't make her look like a slut, it just made her look... um... adorable? _Seriously,_ sometimes Yugi's like a porcelain doll, only she's not staring at you throughout the night. At times I look back to when I first let her live with me and I question myself why I never saw this side to Yugi. She's so cute and adorable with her bright eyes, cheerful smile, the hint of pink on her cheeks, and her small figure. She's not Miss America, but she is very cute.

I saw Yugi arrive in her Burger World outfit, using the padded bra Miho bought for her about several months ago. She smiled at me, then walked up and gave me a hug, I had to hug her back.

"I'll be back before you know it," Yugi promised, then took her keys and left out the door. I'm glad she got herself a bike to ride herself to work in.

I just spent most of my morning watching some television before getting ready for my second job. I worked two jobs. My second job was at a host club. It is true that I'm not old enough to be working there- then again I'm not old enough to drink either- but the manager was running low on employees and I looked to be the right age, so yeah. It's probably one of my best jobs, because I'm treated with more respect, not counting my manager.

I just dressed in my usual suit and tie, took my condoms just in case, and left for work. I did my usual thing with hosting my clients: pouring their drinks, flirting with them a little bit, and even performing my normal strategical tricks. I would play a few card games and tricks with them and make them feel alright. They were all fine, most being too old for me, but that was okay.

"Mr. Wheeler, there is a costumer that's calling for you specifically. You keep this one for the whole night and I _might_ give you a raise," My boss Mr. Russel said.

_"Score,"_ I whispered to myself as I looked to see who my client is. I smirked;_ I had a feeling it would be _her_._ I don't _exactly_ know her name- I keep forgetting it- but she's one of my favorite customers.

I already brought in her keep bottle from last week and instantly poured it in her wine glass as she looked at me with those sexy brown eyes. She was a bit tall, though not taller than me, with a short blue dress, shoulder length black hair, ruby red lips, and a rich tone to her face. She wore gold jewelry on her neck and ears. She smiled while drinking her wine as I sat back and waited for whatever wish she wanted.

"Thank you, Mr. Wheeler. You seem to always get me what I want, compared to my husband," the black-haired woman said.

"As long as I'm here, I'm your slave for the day. Need me to light up your cigarette?" I offered with my flirtatious voice as the woman got out her cigarette and I lit it up with my lighter. She smoked it and blew it from her mouth like a movie star. I was very much fine with other smokers as long as it wasn't _me_ smoking. The last time I tried to smoke, I almost caught myself on fire. Then again, my dad probably shouldn't have left his cigarettes and lighter out at my reach when I was five.

Despite the fact I'm a host here, I do keep my drinking very limited. I usually save those for my favorite customers or really late at night when my work is almost over. The less drunk I get, the more I get paid. Besides, pulling that crap is how my dad became an alcoholic and I'm sure not following _his_ footsteps! I did, however, entertain my client with playing Spades and talking with her. She usually talked to me about her usual days.

"My best friend Shasha picked this outfit out for me as a gift. She thinks it makes me look sexy and retro. What do you think?" My client asked me.

"I think she's right," I replied.

"This is why I like you. You _always_ agree with me," my client said, resting her chin on her hand to where her cleavage showed. "So tell me, if there was one person in the world you would want to have sex with, who would it be?"

I could tell the alcohol was getting to her, though it just made her more sexy. I just answered with my casual smile, "the better question is, which girl _wouldn't_ I have sex with."

My client chuckled as my mind reverted to Yugi. She actually would be the only one I wouldn't be tempted to have sex with, thinking it through. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, but she was too _innocent_. Even if I did get the chance, if we were to ever go anywhere which I doubt would _ever_ happen, I'd probably be very gentle with her.

"If _that's_ the way you roll,_ then I might like to have some cheesecake tonight,_" my client whispered in a tempted fashion, knowing _exactly_ what she wanted.

I led my client to a private room, getting out my condoms Yugi left out for me. I also made sure this woman took birth control as well and, even if she didn't, I certainly hope my condoms are enough. The rest of what happened that night was both intense and fun. That probably is the best part of the job. I did keep my client pleased throughout the night until it was closing time. _The raise was so worth it!_


	8. Safe Haven

**To be honest, I wasn't sure how I was going to do this part. While Gloria is a jerk, she's supposed to be one you can kinda see yourself as too. Like someone, who has a reason to treat Joey the way she does. You can already see in the last chapter, she's not as hateful to Yugi as she used to be and now you can see that there is a reason why she is the way she is. It doesn't make her more likable, but makes her more human. I don't like the bitchy girlfriend cliché and I can't really say Gloria follows that category, seeing that she does respect Yugi and kinda **_**maybe** _**likes her a little bit. Review please!**

The day finally happened at the beginning at school, which I _sorta_ figured would happen soon. I got out of my car , Yugi following me out, approaching the school with Gloria walking toward me. I sighed, knowing that _she was upset_ and I was going to have to deal with her shit _again_. _I swear, why am I still dating this chick? I suppose I don't have to question that anymore, because..._

"It's done," Gloria told me upfront. "Our relationship is over."

"What the hell, Gloria? What is the reason_ this time_?" I asked in a harsh tone.

"It's nothing to do with you cheating on me, even though you technically have with that damn job of yours. I'm just tired. I'm tired of the fights, I'm tired of my shit at home, I'm tired of dealing with your crap, and I'm tired of blaming myself for feeling miserable. I'm just sick, tired, and angry about it. You don't _love_ me, Joey! I know you don't love me! You're just _with me_!"

Gloria has a point about that. I don't really_ love her_ and I doubt she loves me either.

"_'I know you don't love me'_ what is _love_ in your dictionary?" I asked out of anger.

"The question should be do either of us know what _love_ is?" Gloria snapped back at me as I held my glare. She looked at Yugi, who was behind me. "Yugi knows. She cleans up your shit and still puts a smile on her face and neither of you are even going out. I can't compete against that, Joey! Yugi can handle you better than I can, so why are we still dating? I'm not going to be like one of those dumb broads that continually date just to have a boyfriend, who f***s with their lives almost all the time! We're done Joey and this time I'm _not_ coming back. I'm only just your show and nothing else." I kept my mouth shut and let Gloria leave my presence before she stopped and turned to make her final word. "And if you want a girl to love, find one that can handle your shit. I'm not that girl!"

I clutched my fists, feeling unforgiving anger coursing through my blood. I could not believe Gloria just broke up with me just because she thinks I don't _love_ her. I mean I kinda don't, but... we did date for a long while. If anything, _I_ should be the one breaking up with her! I just wish that Gloria would die already just so she can be taught a lesson.

_"It's my fault isn't it?"_ Yugi asked softly as I looked behind and saw her in tears._ "I never meant to break you two up."_

"You didn't, Yugi," I said, hugging Yugi gently. "We were going to breakup even without you."

_"But I keep making her jealous, because we're living under the same roof!"_

"But you're not dating me are you?"

_"No."_

"Are we making out or having sex?"

_"No."_

"Then, it isn't your fault. You gotta stop blaming yourself. Not every shit that happens is your fault. Sometimes, shit happens. What happens with Gloria and I is between me and her, you're not included. Do you understand?"

"_I guess._ I just feel bad for your heart being broken."

"This isn't the first time I've had a breakup, so I'll be fine. You just worry about yourself, okay."

"Okay, but... just know, I'm not trying to steal you away from anyone or-"

"I know, Yugi. Don't worry about that. Just smile and be happy," I said, lifting Yugi's chin, then tilting my head slightly. _"Co'mon, where's that smile? You better not be hiding it from me."_ Yugi couldn't help, but laugh at my teasing, and showed her sweet smile._ "There it is!"_

"Joey, you're something else," Yugi said, wiping her tears.

"I try. Co'mon, we better get to class."

"Okay."

I'm glad Yugi was there, because she did take my anger away. Even when she's sad, she seems to take all my stress and anger away. I also felt free for once. I no longer had to deal with Gloria as much. Yeah, we still worked at the same job, but we were just _workers_ and nothing more. She also never showed up at my house or called me ever again. I suppose there was a plus side to that.

I joined with Tristan at his place that night. I told him what happened with Gloria and I and Tristan was just as upset at the situation as I was. I'm glad I could cut off some steam and enjoy it too. At least I don't have to go through what Tristan goes though with him, his sister, and his nephew.

"Who needs her, Joey? She was a bitch anyways," Tristan said as I snorted.

"You have _no_ idea! I guess I'm somewhat glad she's out of my life," I said.

"Besides, there are other hot chicks and there's still Yugi."

"Tristan, I'm not dating Yugi."

"Why not? She seems to handle you better than Gloria. Yeah, she's not the hottest chick in the club, but I've never seen a chick that makes you into a pedo bear sometimes."

"Shut up, Tristan."

"I'm serious, Joey. Yugi's the only one that makes you happy. Why aren't you dating her?"

"She's not my type, Tristan. She's... she just doesn't fit my type," I replied. Though, even _I_ question myself that sometimes._ Yugi's not _hot _so to speak, but she is beautiful and knows how to handle me. Though, even so, she doesn't deserve someone like me in her life. She needs a man who can take care of her and I sleep with other women, I get drunk, and I can be very aggressive. Yugi is very fragile and delicate. I could never take care of her well. I'd have her work to her grave._

Tristan decided not to farther the conversation. I was glad for that, because I didn't want to talk about it anymore. _Seriously, this is starting to go into a complicated love flick._ Tristan and I were quiet for a while before I decided to return home.

I opened the door and found Yugi watching TV and the house cleaned up. She didn't cook, since I already ate at Tristan's place. I laid myself on the couch, my shoes still on my feet and my head on Yugi's lap. Yugi brushed her fingers through my hair, knowing I was in alot of stress after my breakup with Gloria. She didn't mind me laying my head on her lap, since I do work alot and need to rest.

Later, Yugi got up off the couch and gently laid down my head. She removed my shoes, covered me with a warm blanket, and then rested my head on a soft pillow. I yawned, then opened my eyes slightly with a sleepish smile.

_"Thanks,"_ I said quietly.

_"Your welcome,"_ Yugi replied in a whisper before she turned off the lights and went into my room, so she would sleep.

I'm glad Yugi is someone that's willing to give up her bed during my stressful days. No other woman would do that. I know that Yugi will eventually move out of my house, but deep in my heart, I hoped she would stay here forever._ I would no longer have to be miserable at home again. I could come here to a safe haven where I'm taken care of and comforted._ I didn't think I would find someone like that. Yugi was like those home cook mothers from the black and white films: always smiling, always making things right.

_This was my comfort... my safe zone._


	9. Another Stressful Day

**I'm sorry it's been taking a really long time to post this chapter, but I've been kinda having a writer's block with this one. Hopefully, this length of time is going to pay off. Review please!**

I began feeling extremely depressed after Gloria left me. It wasn't the fact Gloria is gone, I'm _glad_ she's gone. There were too many different things that occurred as time passed. My dad decided to waste his money on gambling _again_, so I have to pay all of his f***ing shit for this month. Due to this, I asked for overtime at both my jobs, just when I couldn't get anymore stress. _At least Gloria won't give me shit for working overtime at the Host Club._ Yugi also asked her boss for overtime to help me with my father's debts, not to mention got a raise after she asked.

Yugi and I never saw each other that often after we both got overtime. Yugi did continually cook me breakfast and supper though, despite how late supper would be. When Yugi began growing more tired to the point where she was looking hideous I told Yugi to stop making me supper, so she would gain more sleep. Yugi complied and we only saw each other lesser. It kinda sucked, because Yugi always made my day better, but I was fine as long as my father's debts were paid.

I let Yugi handle my bank account, since she wanted to help and was better at saving money than me._ I don't know how she does it. I guess it's a _woman's touch_ or something like that._ Either way, our money was coming in and I was able to pay off some of the debt, but there was still more I needed to pay._ I hate being the one in charge of my father's shit. This is my curse _unfortunately_ and I have to live with it._

School never made things better. It was the end of the semester when all of us got to see our grades for the quarter. Our teacher gave us a piece of paper that showed our grades and reports and other that showed the grades from our work and tests. I looked over it, as much as everyone else did, then saw one of my tests was under _miss_. _This couldn't be right! I swear I was there for that test!_

When everyone was going to the girl's/boy's locker room for PE, I used this time to talk to my teacher.

"This says here that I missed the Chemistry test for last month, but I took it and got a 192," I said, showing the paper.

"Where is it?" My teacher asked me.

"I don't know. I think I threw it away when I emptied my backpack last week," I replied, knowing I was in deep shit.

"Then, there's nothing I can do about it, Mr. Wheeler. Unless you show me proof of your work, I won't change this grade."

"Can I at least do it over again?"

"Mr. Wheeler, this is the end of the semester! You should've taken the test at the day of the test."

"But I'm telling you, I did!"

"Then, you should've kept the test when I handed it back. Good day, Mr. Wheeler," the teacher said, leaving. I was so mad and frustrated. _Why didn't I keep my test papers!? God, I'm stupid!_ At this point, I felt like punching one of the lockers, but controlled myself. The last thing I want is to be expelled.

Yugi walked passed me, seeing how angry I was, and asked, "something wrong?"

_"Dumbass teacher is too stupid to record my test grade from last month,"_ I muttered angrily before Yugi ran to the teacher, calling his name. I had to facepalm myself. _Why did she do that?_

I didn't hear the conversation, but I stayed to see what was going on. Yugi dug into her bookbag and gave the teacher a crumpled up piece of paper. I rose two eyebrows. _Was that my test? How the hell did Yugi get a hold of that?_ The teacher looked at it, then nodded to Yugi before leaving inside the classroom. I stared at Yugi in surprise.

"Was that..." I asked.

"I saved it when you threw it away. I once threw my tests away, after being graded, during Junior High and my dad beat me for missing a test, even though I got a perfect score and showed it to him. I've been having a habit to keep test papers ever since, so nobody has to suffer," Yugi confessed.

"Thank you so much, Yugi," I thanked in relief, holding Yugi by her shoulders.

"Of course!"

"I'm serious! Some of us need to get higher class jobs to live around here."

Yugi laughed before we both walked to the boy's locker room together and entered inside. We both got changed into our gym clothes, Yugi changing behind one of the stalls. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to spot one of the students named Sora. He was about my size with almost black hair, brown eyes, and a usually calm expression.

"Hey, I need to ask you, since you and Yugi are roommates. Is Yugi... gay?" Sora asked as my eyes widened.

"_No,_ what made you think that?" I asked.

"Rumor's spreading and I don't want your friend to get his ass kicked for something that's just rumors."

"Who the hell came up with that shit?"

"I don't know. I just heard from a variety of students, mostly girls."

"I wonder if it was Gloria, because if it is, she's full of shit."

"I don't think so. She's not the type that spreads rumors."

"Good point. That's just weird. I'll warn Yugi, but why didn't you ask_ he-_" I asked, before coughing, then correcting myself. "-him?"

"I actually did, but I wanted to be sure. I don't really know Yugi personally, but I know you're kinda protective over him."

_"That's why,"_ I realized in a whisper. It dawned on me that Yugi and I following each other around sometimes during school probably did lead to suspicion, especially since my breakup with Gloria. I also wondered if Gloria's girlfriends were probably the ones that started the rumors, since they were the type to_ start rumors_ and didn't know Yugi was a girl. There was also Yugi hanging around with Miho alot like best friends, which is probably weird to almost every student. I couldn't help, but sigh.

"HEAD TO THE GYM!" The coach cried out.

_"We better go,"_ I muttered before leaving out of the boy's locker room.

It was a good thing the boys around here have a tendency for not listening to rumors often, especially ones said by girls. This was one of the main reasons why I decided to let Yugi continue to dress as a boy. Even if I was to show proof that Yugi is a girl, the guys would harass her to no end. I couldn't risk this unless I was willing to look over Yugi like a hawk, which in no way on Earth am I going to go through all the trouble of doing so. She was a fragile thing and could end up getting raped by the other guys, if she all of a sudden was dressed in a pink jacket and skirt.

We were all supposed to jog two miles around the track and decided to use this time to talk to Yugi. I know she has to be fearful, after hearing a rumor about her being gay... well, the _male_ version of it.

"Hey Yuge, Sora told me about the rumors. I doubt if any of the guys will believe it. We usually don't listen to the girls that often and something tells me this was started by girls," I said as Yugi sighed, looking down.

"Do you think it's because we're always together often?" Yugi asked me.

"_Na._ Guys hang around each other all the time. Girls just love to cause trouble. It's nothing to worry about, especially if Gloria _isn't_ the one that started the rumors."

"I didn't think it was her either. Miho thinks it could be Gloria's friend Lin."

"It probably was her, but nobody really listens to her. Just keep it cool and you'll be okay."

"Okay. If you say so," Yugi replied, giving me her sweet smile.

I did eventually hear the rumors from some of the group of girls, who tried to keep it hidden from me, though I just ignored it. This seemed like something easily ignored. Yugi also seemed to be ignoring them too, so I was all good.

Yugi and I went to our jobs after school, especially since we were working overtime. I also started wondering if the rumors were coming from the fact Yugi works at Burger World. I mean she did wear the girl's uniform version of the outfit. Then again, Yugi doesn't _exactly_ look like the same_ Yugi Moto _from Domino High, where her chest was completely flat and her hair was a mess. When she worked at Burger World, her hair was neatly done, since it was required, and her breasts were more noticeable (not to the point of making the guys stare at her though).

I had to relax myself a bit about this._ Just because a number of girls think Yugi is gay doesn't mean the other guys will too. I doubt if anyone, going to Burger World, will notice the similarity with Yugi in her Domino High School uniform and her Burger World uniform. I guess I'm over-thinking this too much. I mean it's not like one of the students of Domino High is going to show up at Burger World__ all of a sudden_, take a picture of her in that uniform, then tell the school to have Yugi's ass handed to her. I really_ gotta calm myself down._

I dropped Yugi off at Burger World, who was in her uniform, before parking my car at 7 Eleven. I groaned when seeing Gloria stepping through the entrance into the store. _This was going to be a hard day._


	10. What Makes You Beautiful

**Here's the next chapter. I surprisingly had the idea for the next chapter just pop into my head. This is strange, because that hasn't been happening during my few other stories. Man, it's like one second I'm having writer's block for two weeks, then next thing you know, it just comes to me. I wonder if this is a cycle or something. Review please!**

Even though Yugi and I didn't see each other as often, that wasn't to say that we never EVER saw each other for a whole day or something. We just never saw each other _as often_ as before, due to overtime at work and being constantly tired. I'd help Yugi keep up with the house, since I felt it was only fair. She works so hard everyday it's not even funny, and probably dealing with me is the hardest one of all. Yugi tells me that I'm not a burden to her, but sometimes I feel like I kinda am sometimes.

Yugi was able to convince me to let my boss give me one day off of work, so I can catch up on sleep and not grow sick from overworking. Normally, I wouldn't care about that since my boss would be paying for any injuries or shit that happens to me during my job anyways, but Yugi's puppy dog eyes always won over _anything_ I say._ I swear, even when she's tired and has saggier eyes than me, she still knows how to make them irresistibly adorable._

I decided to use this day to gain some rest, since this is why Yugi convinced me to take one day off from work at _7Eleven_. I opened the car door and let Yugi enter inside, so we would drive home from school. She sat in the front seat, as always, and I started the car and drove on my way to our apartment. I had my favorite station playing in the background of classic rock. _I hate how the hip-hop and rap songs are being done these days, unless it's done by Green Day, Skillet, or some _actual _artists, who know how to make good music. Nickleback is okay sometimes._

Yugi turned down the music slightly as I kept my ears open.

"Joey, there's something I need to tell you... it's about Gloria," Yugi said, her voice seemingly calm and normal. I listened, too tired to make any groaning complaints. During the time, I didn't really care. "She only broke up with you, because she thought you were in love with me." I made no response to this. For one thing... Gloria was probably right. She could read my thoughts very well. "I know you don't wanna get back with her now, but... you think maybe you can at least forgive her and perhaps just stay as friends? Maybe it's better that way."

I kept my pause for a fairly long time. I didn't know how to reply to Yugi's request. Looking back, Gloria isn't a really _bad_ girl. I mean she's a bitch, but she was molested as a kid, so that's probably why. She has alot of problems she deals with on a regular basis with her strict parents and uncle, who doesn't give a shit. The only reason I even dated Gloria was because... she just was one of the few people I could see myself as... the only one who could understand what I'm going through.

_"I suppose,"_ I muttered as Yugi leaned back against her seat and watched her thumbs twiddling. "I'm glad you told me."

"Are you still mad at her?"

"No... there's no point. Gloria was right... I never loved her to begin with and when I did, it was for the wrong reasons."

_"Hm..."_ Yugi responded, still watching her thumbs twiddle.

"I'm glad you haven't dealt with the drama of having a boyfriend yet," I said, showing a sleepish smile. Yugi closed her eyes, her lips showing a firm line.

"That's because no guy has ever found me attractive. In fact, most of the school thinks I'm a guy, so I can't even have a boyfriend to save my life. Even the guys at work don't think I'm attractive. No pervert has bothered to look up my skirt."

"You shouldn't _wish_ for a guy to look up your skirt, Yugi. Men can be very rough."

"I know that, but... I wish I was beautiful."

"Yugi..." I said, stopping the car as soon as we made it to our apartment. Yugi brought her legs up to her chin, her gold bangs hanging down from her face. "You're beautiful when you smile." Yugi's face popped up right at me, her face showing so much astonishment. She was trying to see if she heard me right. "I seriously appreciate your help... cleaning the house, doing my laundry, everything. You make my life so much easier in how you always brighten up my house and your smile gives out the glow to make my worst of days better. Even the sexiest girl could never show the kind of beauty you show, Yugi. If any guy saw that, they'd be crazy to not want you. Even Tristan has said that he couldn't say _no_ to you when you smile and wishes you were living with him and not his sister."

I looked out from the corner of my eye and saw Yugi's eyes beginning to water. She almost jumped from across the seat and embraced me, crying in pure joy. I was shocked to no end by this reaction._ I can't believe that I actually made Yugi cry, in a joyful manner of course._

_"No one has ever appreciated what I did or tell me I show any kind of beauty! I've always tried to make you happy and I'm so filled with joy to know that I am! My father was never happy with me! He never said I was beautiful and hated it when I smiled!"_

"Oh Yugi..." I responded, hugging Yugi back as tightly as I could.

As Yugi continually to cry on my shoulder, I continually hold her, rubbing her back gently. _I want her to meet the right guy that would love her and take care of her. I want that guy to be the perfect prince charming for her, always taking her on exotic places, having a good and steady job that pays him lots of money, a high or middle class house with neat furniture and carpet, a quiet room for them, and an extra room for the kids and buy all the toys they could want. _

_I would _never_ be that kind of guy for Yugi. I'm the kind that sleeps with other women, drinks and gets drunk two times a month, the hardest to put up with on a bad day, make everyone's life hard, and no matter how hard I try, I can't _ever_ succeed in life. I want Yugi to live with me forever, but I know I would never make her happy. I would only make her life harder... just like I did with all my other ex girlfriends. I want Yugi to have a guy that would wipe her tears and treat her like a princess. She deserves it more than Cinderella. At least Cinderella kept her virginity and was never manhandled by a strong male. Yugi needs a boyfriend that could protect her more than me._

Yugi and I walked home and I began resting, Yugi tucking me in before getting ready for work. She rode her bike and I began snoring away. I did keep up with the house, while Yugi was at work, and made-up with Gloria over the phone. She did confirm that Yugi was right about her breaking up with me, because she saw I loved Yugi. I didn't deny that I loved Yugi, but I did take the News with understanding. We decided to stay friends, though informed her that I wasn't planning on dating Yugi anytime soon. Gloria told me that I would never find any girl like Yugi and I just replied to her that _"I know."_

That evening, I began going to work at the host club at an earlier time, since I was given more hours. I also was given more customers. I was cleaning the bar, wondering if there were going to be any more customers for me. I needed the money to pay my dad's debt shit.

I noticed Yugi entering the club, which almost made me lip, _'what the f***?' She's probably on errands._ She waited at the counter as my boss came and talked with her on the other side of the counter. _At least Yugi is not the greatest catch or she'd be in _really_ big trouble. Still, coming here _alone_ has to be the craziest thing she could do. At least this wasn't like the American bars, I heard the drunkards are rougher there._

"Wheeler!" My boss called me as I threw the rag on the counter away from the bar and walked to my boss. "This young lady says she needs to order a bottle of Tamba Wine!"

"Right away!" I replied, knowing _exactly_ why Yugi wanted to pick up some wine... Tristan. He was still at work and sometimes did have Yugi do a few errands for him, if he couldn't do it or if his sister was being a bitch again. _It could be either one today. Sometimes I wanna punch Tristan across the face. I mean Yugi doesn't need to be in a place like this! She's not a slut!_ I got out the wine and gave it to Yugi. "That's 1,365 yen."

"'kay," Yugi said, giving me 2,000 yen as I placed it in the cash register and gave her her change. _"Please don't come back here or to any host club ever again. You're not safe around here. If Tristan wants you to do things, tell him what I told you and if he has anything to say about it, he can say shit to my face and get it himself."_

_"Thanks,"_ Yugi said, showing a simple smile before walking out of the host club with the bottle of Tamba Win in her two small arms, cradling it.

"I've never seen you talk to any costumer like that, is she special?" My boss asked me with curious eyes.

"She's my roommate. She's not like the other whores, who come here. She's innocent and kind. She was only doing errands for Tristan, since he's at work and his sister's a bitch. If me or my friends ask her to do them a favor, she'll do it without asking questions or complaining. That's just how she is."

"Damn. What's that son of a bitch thinking having her come here in the first place? He can get his own damn wine."

"I'll be taking him straight to hell, believe me. I like Tristan, but he can be such an asshole sometimes."

"I'm surprised you're not dating her yet."

"If I was, I'd probably have to leave this place."

"_True, true._ Though, if you do end up with her and quit working here, I wouldn't count it against you."

I couldn't help, but chuckle. I could tell he was already liking Yugi a little. She was the only kind of girl any guy would like for her personality and not lustfully. I kept wishing that I had the power to make myself a better man for Yugi._ I could never be the kind of man that would support Yugi. I could never be good enough for her... I was too... too filthy. I was just a low class white trash that slept with other women. Yugi could never be with a man like me... I wouldn't allow it._


	11. Effects of the Fight

**Here it is. I've been trying to come up with the chapter for this one, because I'm building up for the big scene chapter that will probably conclude what this story's premise is trying to tell its audience. I'm hoping I'm not making the pace too slow or too quick. Review please!**

I woke up on the couch, or at least halfway on the couch. My head, left arm, and left leg were dangling over the edge of the couch. The sun was shining through the window of the living room as I got myself up and began rubbing my eyes. _I guess I got drunk last night._ I wasn't working at the host club yesterday and Tristan was giving me shit after I got into a fight with him for making Yugi get his f***ing drink. I decided to cool off at the hostess club and the rest was a blank.

I yawned as I heard the dishes being washed._ I guess Yugi's up too._ I looked over at the kitchen, seeing Yugi putting a clean dish away. I looked over at the clock on the microwave, which read 12:32.

_"Why aren't you in school?"_ I asked tiredly. I didn't worry too much about being in school or not, if I get drunk the night before, though Yugi was a different story. She wants to graduate and go to college, compared to me.

"I overslept," Yugi replied. She turned off the running sink water, then squeezed out a soapy wet rag before walking over and wiping the table. I began seeing something dark on her right shoulder.

"What the hell happened to your shoulder, Yuge?" I asked worriedly, getting off the couch and entering the kitchen, examining the dark mark on Yugi's shoulder.

"The girl you brought over pushed me across the table. She was trying to rape you on the couch and I wouldn't allow it. I got scared and threatened to call the police, if she didn't leave. She eventually left, but not before she tried to stab me with a butter knife, then I hit her with a frying pan. She's okay. She only got a bump on the head."

"Thanks Yuge."

"Joey..." Yugi said, turning around and facing me with seriousness in her eyes. "I can't keep pulling you out every time you go out a hostess club. I mean... I thought it would be no big deal, but that woman tried to hurt you. I don't want you to go out and get drunk, if it's going to lead to that." Yugi tried to hold in every emotion she held on her face. I sighed.

"Yugi, I'm fine. Look, I'm sorry I scared you like that. I got in a fight with Tristan and things just crashed," I said, as Yugi stared down at the floor. I hugged her gently. _"I'm sorry."_

I feel bad for scaring Yugi like that. I know that this kind of stuff happens when I'm at a hostess club. Sometimes I do bring home whatever woman I find there and she'll probably try to _do_ me when I'm knocked out, though it hardly ever happens. I'm going to have to avoid bringing a girl here. Besides, half of them do harass Yugi to no end. That's what Yugi tells me.

Yugi and I pretty much played hooky for today and used this time to watch TV and eat. I didn't want to meet Tristan after our fight anyways._ I can't believe how _inconsiderate_ he is for Yugi's safety! Doesn't he know that any of those guys could rape Yugi!?_ I told Yugi to not do anymore errands for Tristan, especially since he has his bitchy sister and his lazy ass to do it for him.

I began working at 7 Eleven around my normal time. Yugi hung out with Miho. She had work off today. I have been ignoring all of Tristan's calls. I didn't want to talk to that son of a bitch after the crap he gave me yesterday._ If he wants to talk to me, he's going to have to talk to me face to face!_ _I already got drunk, because of him._

On the positive side, my dad's bills were getting paid and Yugi's and I's double time at work was paying off. Yugi and I work so great together as a team! We were able to manage paying off my dad's debt everytime he would gamble again. _Man, I wish he would stop that. The last thing that bastard needs to do is feeding from Yugi's and I's pockets._

Yugi and I did go to school the next day and I did have to deal with seeing Tristan, not really wanting to. We just avoided each other until the end of school when...

"Hey Joey!" Tristan called, I sighed quietly, then turned around. "I'm sorry about the fight. I won't ask Yugi for anymore favors. Are you cool with that?"

"Thank you," I said, nodding my head, before Tristan started walking alongside me.

I started hanging out with Tristan by going to the arcade with him. I also invited Yugi along, since she loves playing games. She wore a pair of jeans, a white T-Shirt with a game controller on it, and a pair of white tennis shoes. The three of us played different games, sometimes teaming up or going against each other. Yugi pawned almost every single game here to the point where she was getting more tickets than a gambler gets tokens. I could spot Tristan chuckling over Yugi's childish playing and gaining tickets.

"With Yugi, you don't need to buy her a fluffy teddy bear for Valentines day," Tristan teased as I snorted, brushing it off. _Though, he was right._

"I'm gonna go get ourselves some drinks. What you want?" I offered.

"Mountain Dew," Tristan replied as I left to get the three of us some pop.

I bought our pop and gave Tristan his drink before sipping my Dr. Pepper though the straw. I looked around to find Yugi to give her her drink. Through the tough crowd of kids playing on the arcade games, it was hard to spot her from the bar stool.

"Where's Yugi?" I asked Tristan.

"She was playing at the bowling area not too long ago," Tristan replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'll go look for her," I said. I searched around the games and it wasn't too long before I found Yugi playing on the Alien Destroyer game.

"Hey, got you a Dr. Pib," I said, seeing Yugi win the game and reaching level 20. "Nice."

"Thanks Joey," Yugi thanked me, then continued to play her game.

I went to play the Wheel of Fortune game where the light zooms around from the numbers on the circle. My goal was to hit the button to get the Jackpot. Yugi always got it, most of the reason why she has all those tickets. I didn't get the Jackpot, but I did get a good amount of tickets. Yugi had her fun on the game and reached up to level 33.

"Hey, what's taking you so long? We want a turn too, you know!" some tall tough guy complained as Yugi looked at him in fear.

"I-I'm sorry. This goes up to 40 levels, so it shouldn't be-" Yugi said humbly before the guy took Yugi by the collar and lifted her up off the ground to where their noses were touching.

"I want on _now_!"

I immediately snatched Yugi from the tall guy and pushed him away before saying, "hey! She was on first, so you wait your turn and I don't want you to be threatening my friend anymore! She's never done anything to _you_!"

"Wait, that dude's a _girl_?" the tall guy's friend asked in horror as Yugi shied her face away and hid behind me.

"Yes, your point?"

"Fine. Just hurry up. I've been waiting here forever to be next," the tall guy said more calmly. I guess he didn't want to be caught harassing a young lady. I looked at Yugi and talked to her in a whisper. _"It's okay. Just continue on your game. I think you're almost on the last level."_

Yugi was still shaken in fear, but continued on playing until she got to the last level of the game. I decided to calm Yugi's nerves by playing a few games with her like Guitar Hero and even decided to try out Dance Dance Revolution. Yugi and I especially had a fun time playing that game. Yugi was pretty good on there and she was on hard.

"Wow, you're good," I said, laughing.

"Tea and I used to play this game all the time... before her family moved," Yugi said, sighing before leaning against the game. _"I miss her."_

"I wonder what she'd do, if she found out you were living with me," I wondered with a sly smirk on my face.

"She'd probably think I was nuts," Yugi admitted as I gawked up laughing. "She'd also be asking if you tried to molest me or something."

"True. I suppose I deserve it, since I did harass you before I found you at the park."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed, then leaned her head against my left shoulder, looking over to the right. "I'm glad you found me in the rain."

I held Yugi with two gentle hands, one of them brushing against her hair. _It smells nice. Must've been that flowery shampoo she buys._ _At least she's clean. I wish every girl's hair smelled like this._ We eventually separated from our hug and I could see Yugi smiling that bright smile again._ I swear, she's so beautiful when she smiles and I wish I could give that smile one small kiss. I want to love Yugi in ways I've never loved any other woman with gentle lips and a gentle touch._ I had to push those thoughts away from my head before I started actually having sexual thoughts about Yugi. _Oh my gosh!_

Tristan, Yugi and I also decided to play Laser Tag for a while before sitting down and ordering food. We ate some pizza, then left the arcade and rode on our way to work. I went back to the Host Club to wait on several customers. I also had sex with a few of them. _At least they had the money for it._ I was hoping to get out of this place and return home to Yugi. I've never been more happy to be home than being at work before. _This is something new, especially considering the fact that my customers treat me with more respect, besides Yugi, and even give me a good time._ I just wanted to spend some more time with Yugi.

As usual, after work, I'd return home and find Yugi asleep on the couch in a clean house. I would tuck the blanket over Yugi. I also wanted to give her a light peck on her head, but feared that I might wake her up. I decided to just whisper_ "goodnight"_ in her ear, then head off to bed.


	12. That's What Happens

**Hey guys! We're cutting close to the climax. It will be several more chapters until the end, but in about two chapters, we'll be cutting to our climax of the story. I hope you guys are ready for it! Sorry this is so short. I'm hoping to make the next chapter longer. Review please!**

I was walking on my way to my pickup, school being finished for the day. I was going to deal with another day working at 7 Eleven, like usual. I saw Tristan leaning against the crack of the door to my pickup, where the driver's seat was located. I threw my book bag into the back as I heard a knock on the top of my pickup done by Tristan. I looked at him to find out what he wanted.

Tristan seemed serious. I couldn't figure out why. There was also a hint of stress written on his face. _I guess whatever he had to say had to be _really_ serious._

"Joey, I know you have to go to work, but there's something that's been on my mind for quite a long time," Tristan said.

"Is it about the issue with Yugi picking up your wine again?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. _I wasn't going to let him ask Yugi to do any more errands and that was _final!

"No, it isn't. That's over and done. It's about something else."

"What is it, then?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I'm not going to argue that Yugi being with you is the best thing for her, but... at times..." Tristan tried to word out, then sighed, putting his hand for his forehead. "I think you harass her when you get drunk and I'm worried... it might end up getting worse."

"What are you _talking_ about? When I get drunk, I act a little coo-coo, but I don't see how that harms Yugi. I don't even see her with a black eye or something, unless I bring a bitch home."

"Does she have to _show_ one!?" Tristan asked me to my face, almost making me flinch. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I've seen you drunk Joey when you were with your other ex's and... at first I kept thinking that maybe you wouldn't do that to Yugi, since she's not your _girlfriend_, but I've been seeing signs. The nights when you or we get drunk, I see Yugi come to school with bags in her eyes and is completely stressed out like a single mother. It's only during those times when I see her like that and I don't think it's just dragging you out of a Hostess Club. I think it's what you do when you're drunk and she's having to drag you out. Gloria got onto you about that and I think she has a reason to... I think she sees what you _do_ to Yugi."

_I know Tristan is trying to help me, but I think if I did anything to Yugi when I'm drunk, she'd tell me. Even if she didn't, I would know if I did anything to her! She only gets tired, because having to drag a drunk guy anywhere is very hard and that's why I don't like it when she does it. Of course, Yugi keeps saying that she _'doesn't mind'_ and there's nothing I can do to prevent her from trying to help. _

_I shouldn't be thinking over this, I need to get to work soon or I'm gonna be late._

I opened the door to my pickup as Tristan stared at me through the window, his arm against the roof. I rolled down the window.

"I'll think it through and talk to Yugi," I said as Tristan nodded, then got off my pickup.

"See ya tomorrow," Tristan replied as I rolled up my window and drove to 7 Eleven.

_It doesn't matter. Even if Tristan did see how I acted with my other girlfriends when I'm drunk, Yugi is different. She's kind and sweet. I'm sure when I'm drunk, I'm more nice to her. I mean it's like how I treated Gloria compared to Yugi. Besides, I'm sure she would tell me if I was harassing her, right? Yeah, of course she would tell me... though, maybe I should talk to her _just in case_._

Work was the same as usual, but my thoughts during work weren't. I couldn't get my conversation I had with Tristan out of my head. _I mean... maybe I do harass Yugi when I'm drunk and don't know about it. I mean it's possible that there are bruises under her shirts or something. No, I'm just thinking too much on this. I'd know if I did anything to harass Yugi when I go drinking. I think the most I would do really is vomit all over her shirt or something. Now, _there's_ a funny sight. No, I shouldn't be laughing over that. I mean I wouldn't be laughing if that were my clothes getting puked on._

I saw Gloria at the cashier. _Maybe I should ask if I ever harassed her. We're kinda cool now, right? No, even if I did _mistreat her_, she probably deserved it. She was a bitch afterall. That's why I'm never getting back with her!_ I just continued to work on my job arranging the shelves and sweeping the floors. _I'll ask Yugi, that's what I'll do. I'll ask her to see if I'm like that or not and prove to Tristan that he's just over thinking things. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Yugi would tell me._

I decided to pick up Yugi from Miho's place, since she claimed to be staying with her for a while after work. I climbed inside my pickup, after work was over, and drove over to Miho's place. I was driving just when I saw Yugi and Miho riding on their bikes on their way to my place, turning a corner from Miho's neighborhood. I slowly drove up to them quietly behind the girls, then rolled down my window to call out to Yugi until I heard something that made me stop.

Miho paused and said, "Yugi, I think you need to consider my suggestion. You know you're welcome to stay with me."

"I really appreciate what you're doing for me, Miho. I really do, but I'm fine staying with Joey. He's been good to me so far," Yugi said. _Wait, Miho is telling Yugi to leave me!?_

"I don't count molesting you as being _good_."

"He doesn't _molest me_, Miho. He gets a little physical when he's drunk, but that's it. He's the only person that's ever been good to me. I owe alot."

"You don't owe him _anything_. Girl, I've seen my other friends go through what you're going through and believe me, it's only going to get worse. The only reason you're even still living with him is because you love him and it would hurt you, if you ever left him."

_Wait... I guess I kinda knew Yugi had a thing for me, but... _wha?

"I know, Miho..." Yugi said, alot of stress building up on her. She stared at the ground. "I have loved him for a long time and even crushed on him, before I came to live with him, since Middle School." _Seriously? Uh..._ "And what you're telling me is the reason I'm not considering of ever being with him... he's..."

"A loser?"

Yugi burst into tears, saying, "well... maybe not _that_, but... he's getting there. I know I shouldn't be thinking this and I should be looking at myself as well."

"Is he planning on going to college?"

"Not really, as far as I can tell."

"He's a loser, Yugi. He's not trying to make himself better, even his grades prove that. He's abusive Yugi and unless you get yourself out of that house, it's only going to get worse."

"Miho, let's not talk about this anymore. I'll... we'll see how this ends," Yugi said, wiping her tears before her and Miho rode their bikes farther.

Hearing all of that hit me like a tone of bricks. _I mean Yugi does deserve a better than me, but... she actually thinks I'm... and Miho... How could she? they?_ I found myself driving, trying to hold back the lump in my throat. _Couldn't she tell it to me and not her other friends? I... I mean... I guess Yugi did seem to be giving me some sort of _chance_ and she did seem to be hurt admitting to it, but still... why should it matter? I never was going to be with Yugi anyways._

I parked next to the Hostess Club, not bothering to lock up my pickup. I just didn't care at this point. I needed something to swallow up that huge lump. _The last thing I want is to cry like I just broke up with someone. I mean Yugi and I were never together... at least not _that_ serious. I mean it wasn't like I was hoping for us to go somewhere _somehow_. I don't know._

I ordered a pint of beer to swallow it up, so I wouldn't start crying. The moment just seemed like it was slowly passing by. I didn't want to talk to anyone and I didn't want anyone coming to me. I just was letting my thoughts pass through my head. I didn't want to go back home right now..._ it was too painful._

I also decide to bang one of the hostesses to focus on something other than the pain I was feeling. Almost every single person assumed a girl _broke up with me_ or some shit like that. It didn't matter. I wasn't with anyone and I kept saying,_ "no, just having a bad day."_ I seriously was _having a bad day_ and there seemed to be nothing to take the pain away. I didn't want to be crying like a baby, let alone at a Hostess Club. I just kept drinking sip after sip until I couldn't remember anything else. I remember vomiting a few times and slumping on the bar table. _Man, my stomach felt more like ass than usual._

_I guess I got drunk again. I knew I shouldn't have asked for that fourth pint._


	13. Looking in the Mirror For the First Time

**Okay, I've been wanting to do this part for almost FOREVER! So, you know what? I'm posting another chapter! Time to get this bad boy rolling. Review please!**

To my surprise, I found myself next to the bathroom on the floor. _I haven't found myself on the floor after I get drunk, since... well since Yugi came to live with me. This is _beyond _weird._ Not to mention the hallway has a trail of puke, probably mine. I also found my puke smeared all over my shirt and some of my jeans. I groaned in complaint about that, getting myself up to get a towel.

I wiped the puke off my face and looked in the mirror. I saw a dark spot at the corner of my forehead. _Damn! What kind of mess was I in? Oh well, it should heal in a couple of days. I must've gotten myself in a brawl or something._ I turned on the sink and washed my face, changing my clothes, then throwing my puked shirt and jeans at the corner of my room where my dirty clothes are. _I'm gonna have to shower. I look like a wreck._

"Hey Yuge!" I called out, but I couldn't hear her. _She should be up. She usually is around this time and this is the start of Spring Vacation from school, so she can't be at school. She can't be at work either, since this is around nine-o-clock._ "Hey Yugi, where are you?" I called out again. I opened the door and saw her bike outside, so she has to be in the apartment, unless she decided to go for a walk and usually, she doesn't. _Where can that girl be?_

I looked in all of the rooms, but Yugi wasn't around. Suddenly, when I entered into my room, I heard something. I stood still and heard a panting, breathing... a sob. _Was that Yugi?_ I followed the sound and it led to my closet. _Why the hell is she in my closet?_ I saw her buttoned short-sleeved shirt with my puke all over it. _Oh shit, is she _naked_?_

I slowly grabbed the handle of my closet, which had sliding doors. I knocked and asked, "Yugi, are you in there? Are you naked?"

I heard more sobbing, then a,_ "I have clothes."_ I was scared now. _What the hell happened?_ The answer was right in front of me when I opened the door and saw Yugi crawling from my closet. Her hair was a mess, wearing my long shirt she probably got from the closet. Her face was stained with tears and, as she wiped her tears with the sleeve of my shirt she was wearing, the large neck hole of the shirt showed a bit of her shoulder, which showed a large bruise. I went to look at the damage when Yugi slapped my hand. "Don't touch me!"

"Yugi, what the hell happened?" I asked, taken aback by Yugi's response. _Was she raped? Oh shit, I hope not!_

Yugi looked at the bruise on her shoulder, then looked up at me with serious eyes. She said, _"I'm leaving."_

"What?"

"You heard me, Joey. I'm done! This... This has gone way too far! You need to learn to control yourself and your drinking habits! I should've left a long time ago," Yugi snapped before walking out of my bedroom, crying her tears out. _Did... Did I do _that_? No, that can't be right! But... she's so pissed at me._

"Yugi! Tell me what happened," I cried out, wanting to know at least what I did when I drunk myself, if I really harmed Yugi or if she's pissed about something else. Yugi just kept moving until I reached out to stop her, then she slapped my hand again. "Please tell me!"

"I think the bruise should already tell you _exactly_ what happened!" Yugi snapped at me again, turning her face away from me. _Did I really do that? I mean... no._ "I was waiting for you to get home, worried sick. I saw you were brought home by someone and I knew you were drunk. You burst through the door, pushed me to the ground, cursed about how I betrayed you or something. I didn't know what you were talking about, then you started saying something like_ 'you thought you could shit on me'_ or something like that, then you pushed me down again. I crawled on my way to the closet, which is where I usually go to and wait until you pass out."

"You hide in my closet when I'm drunk?" I asked, surprised at this. _Am I really that bad? Why didn't Yugi tell me, if I'm so violent that she has to go hide in the closet? I mean... I thought..._

"You opened the closet door this time, took me by the collar, and kissed me, while squeezing and hurting me. I begged you to stop, but you wouldn't and you ripped my shirt off. Finally, I bit your tongue and ran to get your baseball bat. You came to rape me, at least that's what I assumed, then I hit you on the head. I hid myself in the closet until you passed out. You kept banging against the closet door and eventually I passed out from hitting my head against the wall."

I couldn't tell what my face or expression was, but I could not have been so shocked in my life._ Yeah, I was upset and hurt over what Yugi and Miho said last night, but... oh my god._ I finally was able to feel the bobbing pain on my tongue. I touched it and felt bite marks on it. _Oh god._ I don't taste any dry blood, so that's good. _That shouldn't matter! I hurt Yugi! Tristan warned me about it and I didn't listen! I... I... I'm just like my father. That cold hard drunk I hated for all of my life! I was turning into _him_! I could almost see my father's face on my face in the reflection of the kitchen microwave._

I couldn't take it. I ran out the door as fast as I could. I didn't bother going inside my tuck and only ran on my way to the park. The place where I found Yugi and ran into a tree, grabbing a hold of it. I panted, looking everywhere and seeing people staring at me. _I need a place to hide before I really start going out of control._ I ran to the only place I could think of... inside the trees, which seemed foresty.

I felt my tears pouring out of my cheeks. Not even beer could get rid of the horrible pain I was feeling, knowing that I was hurting Yugi. _I hurt Yugi. I hurt Yugi. I hurt Yugi._ That phrase repeated in my head over and over again as I fell onto the ground face forward, squeezing the grass I grabbed._ I'm a monster! I'm... I'm _abusive_! I'm an abusive boyfriend... and I didn't, no, I knew it! I knew it by my actions and just made excuses! I've been using Yugi to do my dirty laundry and she's been doing nothing, but pick up after me._

_Here I was cursing out Tristan for making Yugi do his errands like picking up his wine. Yugi was dragging me out of Hostess Clubs. How am I any better? What else have I been doing? Did I push her during the other times I got drunk? I probably did. Did I touch her inappropriately... what am I kidding? I probably did that shit too! How can I look at myself in the mirror, let alone forgive myself. I wanted to kill Dad for doing this kind of shit to Mom and didn't, because she made me promise not to._

"Joey, what the hell are you doing?" I heard Gloria ask._ I should be asking her that too. She has no business knowing what I'm doing!_

_"Non of your business! Leave me alone, we're not together anymore!"_ I muffled angrily.

"Whatever bastard," Gloria replied, leaving.

"Wait!" I called out, wiping my tears as she turned with angry eyes. "Did... what did I do to you when I get drunk?"

Gloria looked at me seriously, looking at me like _'why do _you_ want to know?'_ _I guess I harassed her too._

"I suppose, since you _asked_. You usually were very horny. Sometimes you'd be kissing me, while you had shit all over yourself. After we broke up, you went to my house and pushed me, then slapped me across the face. Soon, Yugi came and told you to stop, saying you were out of control. She pulled you by the back of your shirt and dragged you home."

_Holy shit... No wonder Gloria broke up with me. It wasn't just about me possibly loving Yugi and not her. It was _me_. What am I supposed to do? I mean... I can't even forgive myself. I suppose I should apologize to her. Even a bitch like Gloria didn't deserve that from me._

_"Gloria... I'm so sorry, you have every right to hate me,"_ I muttered. She raised her eyebrows, then glared again.

_"What did you do?"_

I couldn't answer and before I knew it, I felt Gloria not slap, but punch me in the nose before grabbing me by my hair, shoving me onto the tree, which hurt as hell, and yelled, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YUGI DID NOTHING, BUT GOOD TO YOU AND YOU TREAT HER LIKE HORSE SHIT!?" Then, she slapped me across the face and I landed on my front. _"I hope you f*** yourself."_ She left after that. _Guess she can read my mind very well._

I saw blood dripping from my nose onto the grass._ I deserved it, every bit of it._ I wiped the blood off with the bottom of my shirt. _Man, that hurt. Yugi _should_ leave. I never deserved a perfect blossom like her and she can't be living with a loser like me. I guess I should go back and clean up my place._

I dragged myself from the park, hands in my pocket, after wiping the blood from my nose. _It's probably gonna bruise like my head._ Non of those tears were enough to take away the pain and I didn't want to go back to the Hostess Club. _Why would I? It was the one that put me into this shithole. Oh Yugi. I am so sorry. I wish there was some sort of way I could make it up to you and tell you that... who am I kidding? I don't love her. If I did, I wouldn't have treated her like shit._

Sighing, I climbed up the stairs. Yugi's bike is still around._ I guess she's packing to leave. She should leave. I suppose I should help her pack. It's the least I can do._ I opened the door and, to my very shock, I saw Yugi in brand new clothes crouched at the corner of the couch crying. _Shouldn't she be packing?_ She peeked up at me.

"You should pack up, Yugi. I can help you find an apartment or something," I offered, noticing only now that Yugi cleaned up the puke mess and the house. _Wow, she's fast or was I at the park for that long?_

Yugi got up from the couch, wiping her tears, and said, "_Joey, you know, it doesn't have to be this way. I-If you promise never to come home drunk again, then I can stay here. I like living with you. When you're sober, you take me to the arcade, _we watch TV together, we even have a good management no our bank accounts. We can live together as official roommates. Just don't get drunk anymore."

I looked at her dumbfoundedly._ Co'mon, Yugi is better than this! You still wanna stay with me after what I've been doing for the past year and a half? I mean, I know you lived with your father for a long time, but... he's your father and I'm just some guy at school that has been f***ing you up, since the day we met! Yugi..._

"Yugi, why would you want to still be around with someone that almost raped you? _I can't even forgive _myself," I asked, not even realizing that tears were forming in my eyes.

Yugi wrapped her arms around my shoulders and her head leaned against my left shoulder. _I already know the answer. It's because she loves me._ I held her tightly, crying on her shoulder, not even bothering to hold anything back anymore. _Yugi, after everything I've done to her, still forgave me and was willing to give me another chance. She really loves me this much? So much that abusing her would never change her feelings for me? What kind of twisted female is she!? What girl falls in love with an abusive man?_

_"I'm so sorry Yugi. I'm so sorry!"_

_"I know you are, Joey,"_ Yugi sobbed, wiping her tears._ "I should've told you what you were like when you were drunk. This could've been avoided."_

_"No, I still would've gotten drunk, Yugi. Tristan tried to tell me and I didn't listen to him. Yugi..."_ I wept, holding her gently as I brushed my fingers through Yugi's black hair. I covered my face in her hair. _"I'm never going to change. That's how my father and every single loser is!"_

"_Only because they don't try._ You already admitted to it and most men that are losers never admit to it. You just need to _try_ changing. I can help you. We can work together as a team. That's all you have to do. Anyone can change their lives if they try."

_"I don't think I can. What if Tristan and I get into another fight or something?"_

"Then, come home and talk to me about it. That always makes _me_ feel better; when I talk to a really close friend. You also can also stop drinking at a Hostess Club and only drink on special occasions like parties and stuff. That could help too."

_"I don't know..."_ I muttered, still wanting to smell every fragrance of Yugi's hair. I could tell it was just brushed.

_"I know you can do it, Joey. You just need to try,"_ Yugi encouraged me in a whisper. _She really wants to help me, to stay with me by any means... just like Mom._ _Mom loved me, even when I chose to live with Dad, when I joined street gangs, when I wanted to just finish High School and let my life pass by, maybe try college. I knew I was not heading to college and Mom knew it, but she loved me unconditionally. Yeah... Yugi loved me with a kind of way that I could be anything and she would keep me in her heart. It was not built on emotion, being skeptical with what _taste in men_ she had, or any of those kind of feelings you see in soap operas or love stories... it was... Yugi was... committed... yeah, that's the ticket! Commitment. Maybe that's what love truly means. You can't really love someone, unless you're _committed_ to them._

I couldn't refuse this offer. I wanted to grasp it, but...

"Yugi, I don't want to use you as my maid anymore. I want you to be treated better," I decided, now seeing my love life in a whole new light.

"Joey..."

"Yugi... if you are certain that I _can_ change... if you are certain that I have the power... will you be my girl here and now?" I asked, holding Yugi tightly, one hand clutching onto her shirt and the other brushing that soft beautiful hair. I never wanted to refuse Yugi anymore. If she really was so committed to me, I wanted to be committed to her just as much. I may not deserve her, but I can commit myself to be better for her.

"Joey, I..."

"I have never showed you any love, since you came here. Not as a friend or a companion. I want to love you and nourish you, protect you from anything that might harm you, including myself. Please Yugi. I know your trust in me is low and you have been hurt. I just want to prove to myself that I can make myself a better man for you." Yugi had been quiet and the tension was rising. I wanted Yugi in my arms and I wanted to love her until the end of time. I sighed and let go of Yugi, my hands gently holding that beautiful face. _"I can wait."_

"No..." Yugi said, showing her beautiful smile. "You don't. I love you and I will except you as my boyfriend, because I do believe in you. Just promise to never go to a Hostess Club anymore and that includes quitting that Host Club you work at. I don't want you to be or talk with any other woman personally, if you want me."

"Then, you just won your man," I smirked, picking up bridal style, hearing her laugh, then placing her gently on the couch before holding and kissing her passionately.

I held Yugi, who wrapped her arms around my neck. I was continually kissing those delicious lips and reaching my tongue down her throat. I could taste her lips and tongue at the same time. I had felt excitement through my blood, kissing Yugi's cheeks, eyes, nose, chin, and other parts of that beautiful face. Yugi was mine. I couldn't believe my eyes and what I was feeling right now. I dug my hand under the back of Yugi's shirt, feeling the bare skin that felt so soft.

_"Did I ever tell you that you're so sexy?"_ Yugi asked me oh so softly.

"You are now and for the record, not as much as you are, beautiful," I smirked, kissing Yugi's lips once more.

We never had sex, mostly because I knew about Yugi's phobia and I didn't have any birth control for her, but this was nice. Just being with Yugi and kissing her was more thrilling than any sex I ever had with any girl at the Hostess club or at my job. Yugi was so gentle and soft. In fact, I felt so warm by her touch and she smelled so good. I never wanted to leave this very spot ever again, even though I knew I would eventually. I never thought I'd ever say or think this, but... this kind of love is _so much_ better than sex.


	14. Koseki

**Now, that we're finished with the climax, this is when things start becoming a little more smoother. Let's see how far these love birds will take it. Just to be clear on a few things. In Japan, your birth certificate is recorded in a koseki. A koseki is a family registry that every family household is required to have of their birth, acknowledgements of paternity, adoptions, disruptions of adoptions, deaths, marriages and divorces of Japanese citizens to their local authority. So, to be brief, koseki and birth certificate are two different things. A koseki is a family household record, while a birth certificate is only a record of the individual's birth. Got it? Good. Review please!**

I made an appointment to the Domino City Information Offices. I was lucky enough to be able to set up an appointment three days ago, which was today. I drove Yugi there and she was able to go inside to get a copy of the Moto koseki. Now, that she got it, I can _really_ make it up to Yugi for the way I've been treating her in the past.

I didn't want to just tell Yugi _"I'm sorry for being an asshole, will you be my boyfriend and I will take care of you?"_ I wanted to _keep_ my promises. I may not criticize my dad anymore, but that isn't to say I'm not gonna make myself a better man. _That's what I'm going to do. I'm gonna make myself a better man for Yugi and try to take care of her the best of my abilities._

Though, we had work, we still took the time we had to spend time with each other and bloom our relationship. I also decided for us to enter Domino High to change Yugi's registration. We got ready and Yugi began searching through her closet with only her underwear on. Now that we were dating, seeing each other in the nude was fine.

Yugi searched through her drawer and got on her padded bra, while I looked for a good pair of clean jeans. Yugi searched through the closet and pulled out her uniform buttoned shirt. _Oh dear._

"Hey Yuge, how bout you get on that black blouse?" I suggested.

"It shows too much of my cleavage," Yugi said.

"I got a safety pin," I winked as Yugi nodded, then hung her shirt back up, getting out the silk black blouse. She placed the blouse on, which showed puffy folds around the short sleeves and small folds around the neckline. A V shaped neckline met at the middle, showing Yugi's revealing cleavage, where the two halves of the shirt were sewn together, making it a one piece top.

I got out a safety pin from my drawer and took the bottom of the V shaped neckline, placing it together where it didn't show Yugi's cleavage. I pushed the needle through the blouse to the other side until the two fabrics reached to the bottom of the safety pin. I then pushed the sharp needle through the top of the two parts of the top fabrics of Yugi's neckline, then pushed the sharp needle part inside the top cover of the safety pin. I let go and clasped my hands.

"There we go!" I responded as Yugi looked in the mirror and smiled.

"I like it!" Yugi said, showing her usual bright smile.

"That's because _I'm_ amazing," I bragged as Yugi sighed, rolling her eyes and I chuckled. "It's true and you know it!" I buttoned my jeans, then grabbed my green jacket from the closet.

"What if they still put me under the boy's schedule?" Yugi asked worriedly putting on her jeans.

"Then, we can go to the Domino Board of Education and sue their asses."

I sat on the bed and put on my shoes, while Yugi was putting on hers. She smiled and straightened the collar of my jacket before I kissed her lips, then cheek. She smells so nice. She hugged me as I held her gently, arms around her waist. I patted her back, then parted, taking just her hand.

"Ready to go?" I asked as Yugi nodded excitedly.

We both headed for the car, me opening the door for Yugi. I went to the other side and got inside the driver's seat. I drove down the road on our way to school. Yugi sighed nervously, then gasped and facepalmed herself.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot my phone and I hadn't called Miho in almost a week!" Yugi realized._ Now that I think about it, I hadn't called Tristan either. I've been too busy trying to get Yugi's koseki, working, and spending time with Yugi. Hell, we were having a _Die Hard_ marathon!_ I don't care what anyone says about _Die Hard_ not being a _romantic_ movie, IT'S _DIE HARD_ DAMNIT!

"No worries. I got my cell phone, so you don't need it right now," I assured Yugi before I made it to the school parking lot, it wasn't too far away luckily.

Yugi and I climbed out of the truck and walked to the front, entering the inside the building. There were students taking their enrollment exam in other classrooms, so we walked very quietly. We walked up to the main office of the school, who were in charge of the school records and everything. Yugi had her koseki in her hands as she walked up to the office and went inside. I followed right behind her.

Ms. Ganbe was on the phone as we arrived at the front desk. I stood behind to watch what would happen as the woman got off the phone and turned her attention to us. Because of Yugi's size, Ms. Ganbe could only see Yugi's head. Though, Yugi still wore lip gloss and her hair was well combed with a bottom curls on her gold locks.

"May I help you?" Ms. Ganbe asked.

"I'm here to change my registration. There has been a mistake in my registration with my gender this past year," Yugi said.

"Did you contact the office about this when it was done?"

"Yes, but they assumed I was trying to cross-dress, which is forbidden in this school."

"Did you show your koseki?"

"No Maim. I was living with my father during the time and, while I did talk to him about giving it to me, but he didn't. I moved in with my boyfriend about a month or so after that, but by that time it was already too late. I was able to make an appointment to get a copy of my birth certificate on my koseki before coming here."

"Let me see your koseki."

Yugi gave Ms. Ganbe her koseki and she examined it carefully. Ms. Ganbe hummed, then typed some stuff on her computer. She gave Yugi back her koseki.

"You were able to change your address, yet you didn't fix your registration?"

"She didn't know how to retrieve her birth certificate and it's my fault for not showing her how last year when she came to live with me."

The woman looked at Yugi and asked, "you said you lived with your father and he didn't try to fix the problem?"

"No maim," Yugi said embarrassed.

"I will talk to your father about this," Ms. Ganbe said, picking up her phone and dialing the number. Yugi grew more nervous and I held her hand tightly. "Hello, this is Ms. Ganbe from Domino High. I understand your daughter was registered as a male student. I want you to know we take these matters very seriously with our no cross-dressing policy..." there was a slight pause. "No sir, she's right here. She just gave me her koseki. She tells me that she did talk to you about it, but you hadn't tried to fix the pro..." there was another long pause, which made Yugi more nervous and frightened. I felt bad for her and wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay. I knew her father is probably gonna be pissed right now. "Even if she didn't tell you, you should have caught onto that with her report card being sent at your mailbox, which also states her gender. As her father, you are supposed to take care of your child and make sure she's..." there was some loud yelling on the phone. "Sir, I ask you to tone down your language..." there was more loud yelling, then the phone hung up. Ms. Ganbe hung up the phone and sighed. "Did you claim, when you registered, that you were female?"

_"Yes,"_ Yugi replied quietly.

"Very well. Cross-dressing leads to suspension from school, but I will talk to the Board of Education about your education. Come to the office at the start of school and I'll give you the results."

_"Thank you."_

Yugi and I left the office and made our way to the pickup. Yugi bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry. I couldn't blame her for worrying like this. I held her gently, letting her cry on my shoulder. There was a huge possibility that Yugi would be suspended from school for something she couldn't control. I let her cry for a little while more, letting my shirt soak up the tears, before driving home.

I arrived home, opening the door for Yugi, and leading her upstairs. She held onto my hand, trying to stay strong, as I climbed up the stairs. I let Yugi open the door and we both arrived inside. To my surprise, I saw Tristan leaning against the wall, which separated the kitchen from the living room._ I mean I shouldn't be surprised, since he has a key to my apartment, but he hasn't seen me in a while... I suppose I_ shouldn't_ be surprised._

"Hey," I greeted as Yugi waved weakly.

"What did you do to Yugi?" Tristan demanded.

_"What?"_ I wondered._ Did he think Yugi was sad because..._ "Oh no Tristan, Yugi and I went to fix her registration form. They told me they're going to fix it, but she might get suspended. Yugi's kinda down about it right now."

_"I'm sure they probably won't,"_ Yugi assured quietly, her hands together, fingers intertwining.

"I wasn't talking about- _wait,_ did you say you went to fix Yugi's registration form at school?" Tristan asked, his face so dumbfounded that not even words could describe it.

"Yeah, I helped Yugi get her koseki and everything. Her father was kinda pissed when the school called, so they might let her off the hook," I smirked, trying to make Yugi feel a little better. She chuckled.

"Um... wow... anyways, Gloria told me last night that you hurt Yugi a few days ago, is this true?" Tristan asked, a little softer now, though still showed some seriousness.

"He said he was sorry," Yugi defended as I stood there, waiting for the punch or whatever Tristan was probably going to do.

"I... guess it really isn't any of my business," Tristan sighed, looking at the right the corner of his eye. I could tell he was upset that I hurt Yugi, though didn't know what I _specifically_ did and deciding to not put anymore guilt on me than I already got. I think Yugi was the one convincing Tristan to let it go. "You wanna go to the Hostess Club tonight?"

"Not really. I promised Yugi no more Hostess Clubs for me," I replied.

"Are you _sure_?" Tristan asked, wondering if my mind was probed or something. I smiled, shaking my head.

"I get violent when I'm drunk."

"We- okay... I guess we can crash here instead."

"Cool. We can cheer Yugi up a bit," I said, patting Yugi's back as she gave me a small and innocent smile.

"Alright. I'll see ya then," Tristan waved before leaving out the door. I didn't tell Tristan about Yugi and I being _a thing_ now, because I didn't want to tell him when he just recieved News about me physically attacking Yugi. I wanted to wait until I had proven that I could be a good boyfriend for Yugi.

The day of school came and we decided to get ready for the day. I got out my uniform and laid it out on my bed as Yugi got out her white buttoned top. I smirked, then dug under my bed to retrieve a flat box. By the time I got it out, Yugi had already gotten out her blue uniform pants. I gently lowered the hanger with the pants down and replaced it with the box. I hung the pants back up, nodding to Yugi to open the box.

Yugi opened it, then gasped when she saw a blue skirt with folds and a pink jacket. There was also a blue bow at the very bottom over some knee socks. A smile formed across her lips before she placed it on the floor and glomped me to the bed, pressing her lips against mine and arms around my neck. I never hesitated to kiss those lips back, our tongues hugging each others as we continued our kiss. We grinned and laughed before kissing some more.

"Thank you, Joey," Yugi said.

"Your welcome... and I think you popped my knee," I replied as Yugi got up off me before I sat up, cringing against my popped knee.

"I'm sorry."

"No worried. It's not broken," I assured, getting up and looking for my shoes.

"Still, I'm trying _these_ on!" Yugi decided excitedly, taking off her night gown and placing on her padded bra. She carefully combed her hair, twisting her gold locks with her two fingers to make them curl. Her hair, from what I could tell, was starting to grow longer now.

Yugi put on her uniform: the skirt, buttoned top, bow, pink jacket and socks. I swear, it cost a ton to get the girl's uniform, but it was worth every penny. I also dug into Yugi's drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts, throwing them to Yugi. She looked at them, then me.

"You remember how Tea would complain about the guys looking up her skirt?" I asked as Yugi quickly put on the shorts and I laughed in response. Yugi sighed aloud in reply to my laugh. She looked in the mirror and placed lip gloss on her lips to make them shine cherry red.

"You think I look too much like a china doll?" Yugi asked.

"If you mean too beautiful, then yes."

"I mean... am I wearing too much lip gloss."

"You look fine, Yuge. A guy would know if a girl is wearing way too much makeup and you're not. You look beautiful."

"I hope so," Yugi said, looking nervous. I walked up to her and buttoned her jacket before taking her hand.

"Let's get to school," I declared.

We took the bus to school as Yugi closed her hands together, fingers intertwining, while looking down at her shoes. We sat near the front, watching as a few Domino High students began entering the bus. Many of them gave Yugi stares before taking their seats. Even after_ taking their seats_, the students were staring at Yugi in disbelief. The girls were whispering things to each other, which made me sigh and leaning my head back. _I so wish my pickup wasn't running out of gas._

I walked with Yugi to the office, after we changed our shoes. She waited at the office, as Ms. Ganbe gave her the form letter. We both read it together. According to the letter, Yugi's father is ordered to appear in court for child abuse or_ child neglect_. The Home Room teacher has the right to punish Yugi for whatever they think is necessary, though Yugi also has the right to sue the school to the Domino City Board of Education, if she feels the school is preventing her rights of education or discriminating her in any way. In a sense, Yugi had won.

"You can go to your classroom now. You know your Home Room," Ms. Ganbe said.

"Thank you," Yugi thanked her teacher, bowing, before we both exited the office.

We made our way to our classroom, wondering what our teacher was going to do. Yugi sat in front of me, so I could keep an eye on her. Everyone was staring at her or giving her weird looks. For the guys, I gave them a threatening look and they looked away._ Yugi's been through enough already as it was. Yugi didn't need to face anymore of this shit._

Gloria came, who stared at Yugi in surprise when she saw the uniform. She smiled and greeted Yugi, who greeted back. Miho was also surprised as well. She quickly walked to Yugi and pulled her up by the arm, whispering something to her like girls usually do when they talk about something _important_ in their minds. Yugi excitedly was telling Miho about how I bought her the uniform and the letter. Miho was happy for Yugi.

"Hey, I missed the big News, who got pregnant and who slept with who?" I teased as Yugi tapped my head back.

_"Nobody,"_ Yugi replied as I chuckled in replay, folding my arms behind my head like a pillow.

"Oh, so _Who_ slept with _Nobody_, that makes sense," I teased some more as the girls laughed.

"No."

"Wait, so _Who_ slept with _Nobody_, then slept with _No_? I'm confused."

"Joey!"

_"What?"_

"Okay class, time to settle down!" I heard the teacher announce as we all gathered into our seats. He made a role call, making sure we were all here. He never mentioned anything about Yugi and we left it like that.


	15. It's What we do About Them

**I'm so excited! I'm almost done with this story! I just have several more chapters to go. I think you can see, at this point, Joey and Yugi are improving on their relationship in general. What makes this interesting is that Joey and Yugi began improving after going steady. Review please!**

Yugi and I enjoy every time we spend together. I love having Yugi around. I never feel I have to get drunk or have sex to get all of the stress I take in off my back. In fact, I've never been more excited to be home in any other lifetime when Yugi is not around. I love her so much. She's my one and everything. She cleans our house, she helps me with the bills and groceries, she cooks, and is there at the end of the day.

I know Yugi is very fearful about having sex, so I have been patient with her. Though, I do try to help her grow used to the idea little at a time. I decided to start with just something simple like _touching_. When Yugi started panicking, we stopped. Though, she was starting to get better and better at this, starting to grow used to my touch without breathing rapidly or running off.

Yugi sat on the bed as I gently pulled her shirt off. She took a deep breath as I dug my hands under her bra. She kept taking deep breaths before I slowly slipped her sports bra off. I was very gentle with her, knowing that Yugi was very fragile.

"W-What if I stop breathing again?" Yugi asked, shaking slightly as I unbuttoned her jeans.

"You can do this, Yugi. You had to put up with me almost raping you," I said, though still grimace at the fact I actually did _try_ to rape Yugi at one point, even if I was drunk.

"I-I-I had my clothes on!"

_"Calm down, take deep breaths,"_ I whispered as Yugi took a couple of deep breaths, then I took her jeans off. "It's also not like this is the first time I took off your clothes."

"I passed out, Joey... that doesn't count."

_"You can do this,"_ I whispered, then took the two parts of her underwear at each side of her hip. As I slowly pulled it down, Yugi stormed out of the bed, tripping onto the floor. "Breathe Yugi, breathe!" Yugi panted, sweat dripping from her face before she pulled up her underwear. She covered her face with both hands. "You did good, Yugi. We can try this again tomorrow."

"Joey, I really think I should see a doctor!"

"I wish we had the money for that, Yuge," I said with a guilty look on my face.

_"I know,"_ Yugi replied in a croak voice, getting up on her feet then putting on her PJ's. "I'll try again tomorrow, as you said."

"Yeah," I replied, showing a confident smile, then lifted Yugi bridal style, who screamed and laughed at the same time before I threw her on the bed. She rolled and laughed as I crawled under the covers next to her. She dug herself under the covers as well and I gently laid my hand on her face, rubbing my thumb against her soft cheek. _"I love you."_

"I love you too... always."

I chuckled slightly, placing a gentle kiss on Yugi's head. Yugi wrapped her arms around me and kissed me passionately on my lips. I kissed her back, my hand rubbing against her back as I began reaching her her upper lip. I continually kissed all around Yugi's face: cheeks, eyes, nose, chin and ears. In return, Yugi nibbled my ear a little bit. I couldn't hold back a chuckle as she did so. _If I could enjoy this, I can hardly imagine how much joy I'd feel when Yugi was ready to see the enjoyment in sex._

I was sick the next day and Yugi made me soup before leaving for school. It was only the flu, but Yugi insisted on me staying home. Besides, they'd kick me out after finding out I have a 38.5 C fever. I called Tristan and told him to keep watch over Yugi during school. _I know that rumors are going around, since she started wearing the girl's uniform. I hope Yugi does fine without me._

I began taking advantage of not being in school and resting. I kept wishing Yugi was with me and taking care of me, but it was fine being alone. Yugi was the one I was worried for the most. _I know Tristan's looking after her, but I can't stop worrying. I'm sure she'll be fine. I guess I just miss her._

Thinking about how long Yugi and I have been together, I just realized that I never told Tristan Yugi and I were going out._ I think the school is starting to catch on, including Tristan, but I don't know. Miho _definitely_ knows we're going out, since Yugi told her._ She doesn't trust me one bit, but isn't _completely_ against Yugi and I going out, which I was fine with. I don't blame her for not trusting me, especially after Gloria told her what I did to Yugi... well that _I hurt her_ _somehow_.

I woke up and got myself some lunch before cleaning the kitchen. I used antibacterial wipes, so Yugi nor Tristan get sick. I also turned on my laptop and played a few games. There's not alot of games to play, since I don't have internet access. _I really wish I had a wireless router. There's not much to do on this little thing without internet access._

My cell phone began ringing and I answered it, saying, "hello?"

_"Joey, I need you to call Yugi. I can't find her anywhere!"_ Tristan said. _Oh shit. Seriously!?_

"When did you lose her!?" I asked her with frustration. _I mean Yugi can't be _that_ hard to keep an eye on!_

_"She was in the Girl's Locker Room to get her gym clothes and bring them home to wash them real quick. I waited a while too. She then comes storming out of the room bawling her head off and now I can't find her!"_

"Do you know what happened?"

_"Not a clue. I did ask Miho to check inside and see what happened. I haven't heard from her yet."_

"Call Miho and find out what happened. I'll see if I can get in touch with Yugi," I said, hanging up. _Damn, I _knew_ something bad was going to happen! I hope Yugi's okay._ I called Yugi's phone and waited for Yugi to pick up. _I wonder what the hell happened? It was in the Girl's Room._

_"Joey!"_ I heard Yugi crying as soon as she answered.

"Yuge, what's going on? Tristan's looking for you. He says you just ran out of the Girl's Room. You can't just run off like that."

_"Joey... I'm so..."_ Yugi wept, crying and weeping some more._ Co'mon Yuge!_

"Yugi, tell me what happened!" I said in a more commanding tone. In reality, I was scared for Yugi. _What could've happened?_

_"I kissed another man,"_ Yugi confessed. I was speechless. _What!? There HAS to be more to the story! I mean in _the Girl's Locker Room_!? "I tried stopping Henry, but he wouldn't-" Okay, that makes sense! Wait... HENRY!?_

"_Henry Dallon!?_" I asked. _That guy had been staring at us since the start of school. Of course he would harm Yugi when I wasn't around. THAT COWARD!_

_"Y-Yes... him,"_ Yugi replied quietly. I immediately hung up my phone and dialed Tristan's number. While doing this, I marched right out the door, locking it of course, and then quickly walked down the stairs.

_"Hey Joey. Miho doesn't know what happened, but she did spot Henry Dallon going out of the Girl's Locker Room. I'm going to follow him and-"_

"No need to. I already know what happened. Tell me where he's at," I said plainly, getting on my bike and peddling down the street. I was riding with one hand on the handle. Sometimes I would need to use the other to gain good balance, but I had been riding my bike for transportation since I learned to walk, or at least several months after.

_"He's taking the city bus. Joey, you're sick, let me-"_

I didn't get to finish letting Tristan speak._ I don't care how sick I am or the fact I feel tired and hurt. Nobody makes my girlfriend cry OR hurts her in any way. Yugi's done nothing to _anyone_!_

I knew what city bus Henry took and I decided to take a shortcut to the bus's first stop, which was Block 4. It took about three stops to actually find Henry Dallon getting off. That brown-haired punk with slightly dark skin, was slightly muscular, and wore glasses. I followed him and waited for him to be separated from the group that were being dropped off the bus, hoping that his house was far. _It was._

My bike was dropped on the sidewalk, not caring if it was stolen or not. I took a hold of Henry's shirt and pushed him into an alley before he tripped over a trashcan.

"What did you do to her!?" I shouted in rage as the guy got up.

"I don't know what you're talking abou-" Henry defended before finding himself taken by his uniform and pinned to the wall a foot off the ground by me.

"Don't _f***_ with me! You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! What did you do to Yugi!?"

"Oh, your gender confused roomy? I was just making sure she was in the right Locker Room. Don't want horny boys in the Girl's Room."

"So you forced her to_ kiss you!?_"

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed _me_!"

That did it, I punched Henry across the face then kicked him, making him roll across the ground. I picked him up, then pushed him to the ground. Henry tried fighting back, but I shoved him against the wall, then took his glasses and broke it in two before stepping on them.

"You bastard!" Henry shouted.

"That's a warning. Don't EVER mess with my girl again, whether she kissed you or not and I doubt that she did," I said before taking my leave._ I guess that let him know for sure that we were _together_. Whatever!_

I left the alley, taking a deep breath, before walking to my bike to ride home. _Oh man, I feel terrible! Why did I have to leave home like this!? I mean I feel soaking hot, my throat hurts, and my arms and legs hurt. Oh wait, I was protecting my girlfriend... right. Boy, this is gonna make my sickness worse, but I have to find Yuge. Maybe..._

"Joey?" I heard Gloria, who was right in front of me. _Why didn't I see her? Am I really _that_ sick?_

"Hey Gloria. Have you seen Yuge anywhere?" I asked.

"No, what the hell happened to _you_?"

"I'm sick. I guess I shouldn't have gone off like this."

"No, I mean why is there blood on your hand?"

I looked at my hand and saw the blood._ It must've been from when I was beating the crap out of Henry._

"I kinda got into a fight. I need to find Yugi."

"Have you called Miho?"

"Not really, I need to-"

"Joey Wheeler, you need to get your ass home! You look pale and tired!"

"Not until I find Yugi first!"

"You stubborn... fine, have it your way! Try calling her. You have her phone number!"

_Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm so stupid sometimes._ I was about to dial Yugi's phone number when my phone received a call from Tristan. I pressed the talk button.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Tell me where the hell you are!"_ Tristan shouted.

"I'm on Block 12," I replied. "Did you find Yugi?"

_"I did finally call her after you freakin' hung up on me. She says you're mad at her. Joey, what the hell is going on?"_

"What!? I'm not... _oh crap._ I'll call you back!" I said, hanging up and dialing Yugi's number._ Oh shit. She mistook me hanging up on her as in me being _mad_ at her. Oh my gosh, Yugi where are you!?_ I heard someone pick up the phone. "Yugi, I'm not-"

_"Joey, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

"Yugi, I'm not mad at you. Where are you!?" I asked riding my bike with one hand. I heard a sob and sniffing. "Yugi, please tell me where you are! _Please!_"

_"I'm at the park by the school next to the bridge,"_ Yugi finally replied and I began peddling toward the park. I wasn't really surprised, since Yugi _would_ go to the nearest place to hide from someone like Henry after the shit he did.

_"Stay where you are,"_ I said calmly, using my hand with the cell phone to turn my bike before putting it to my ear. I was almost to the park. "I'll be right there, okay."

_"Joey... I'm-"_

"Yugi, I'm not mad at you, okay?"

I heard a sniff before an_ "okay."_

I hung up the phone and made it to the park. I left my bike on the grass, running to where Yugi said she was at. I was hurting, but I had to find my baby. I wouldn't go back home until I found her safe and sound._ Yugi, hang in there!_

Yugi was sitting on the bench, holding her cell phone in her hands on her lap. She looked up at me with stained tears, fear in her eyes as she looked at my hand with dry blood. _She seems surprised about that. Don't know why. That doesn't matter._

I sighed and said, "let's go home." Yugi nodded, wiping her tears.

I got my bike off the grass and walked with it next to Yugi, who just seemed lost in herself. I wanted to make sure she was safe and sound at home. I never wanted to go through that again and I was to make sure of that. I mean _sure_ there might be other guys that might pull off something like what Henry did, but I still wanna know where Yugi is. She's my love, my best friend. I couldn't live without her... no, I mean I really can't. She helps me with my debt and without her pay-_ oh forget it!_

Yugi and I finally made it home and I washed the blood off my hand. I finally felt my headache. _Wonderful!_

"Don't run off like that, Yuge. You had me and Tristan worried sick looking for you... I'll have to text him that you're okay," I sighed, grabbing my phone and texting Tristan that Yugi was home.

_"I... understand if you want to... breakup with me,"_ Yugi muttered. _What the hell?_

"_What?_ Yuge, I know you ran off, but I know you were scared too," I said, walking to Yugi, who was sitting on the couch, and lifting her chin up. "I'm not gonna break up with you just because you got scared and ran off. I just want you to be where I know you're safe."

"I wasn't talking about that... I kissed another man, Joey. _I cheated on you,_" Yugi muttered. _She calls _that_ cheating?_ I had to laugh at that one.

"Hon, that's not _cheating_. Cheating is when you intentionally lust or fall in love with another person without your mate knowing. Kissing has nothing to do with it. It's just exchanging body fluids. What Henry did was assault and hurt you. He was doing what I did to you in the past, except he doesn't have the excuse of being drunk," I explained before Yugi sighed, looking over to the left. I gave her a small kiss on the corner of her head. _"You remember why Gloria broke up with me?"_

"Yeah. It was because she thought you were in love with me."

"Specifically, it was because I was _cheating on her_."

Yugi looked at me with blinking eyes, asking, "besides when you came home drunk, she knew you were having sex with those other girls."

"Not them... with you and when I was sober."

Yugi looked at me, seemingly confused. She asked, "how? We never did anything _together_."

"_I_ did something. I kept thinking about spending the rest of my life with you and having you as my girlfriend. I didn't have to kiss you, have sex with you, or even spank you ass. I only had to think of those feelings from my heart. I just kept thinking that my life would be better, if I spent it with you. In reality, I should've broken up with Gloria a long time ago, because I never really loved her. Cheating on me would mean falling for someone else other than me and you never fell for Henry, did you?"

"No. I love you, Joey. I couldn't love any other guy. You were my first love and I don't wanna fall for anyone else. My mom stayed with Dad as long as she lived and I wanna do the same. Once I love someone, I can't love any other man."

"Even if I was to die today?"

_"No."_

"Why not?"

"Because, I loved you when I was innocent. Once Dad took my innocence away, my view toward men in general changed. I became afraid of trusting a man, seeing my father's hands in their own. With you, I can at least go back to my youthful innocence and scratch out my father's hands from yours."

My headache started bobbling my head, so I began resting on the couch, my head on Yugi's lap._ I don't want Yugi to think that way. I mean, I want her to spend the rest of my life with me, but to have so little options, because of the abuse she faced?_ There was nothing left for me to say. I just let my eyes close and Yugi play with my hair for a while. _Man, her fingers are like magic in my hair._

I heard the door open. _Must be Tristan._ I refused to open my eyes, due to the fact I was extremely exhausted and hurting. There was silence, then...

"What happened?" I heard Tristan ask.

_"Henry force-kissed me, so I ran. I think Joey beat him up. When he came, he had blood stains on his hand. I thought he was mad at me, but I guess he wasn't,"_ Yugi replied quietly.

"Why'd you think Joey was mad at you for _that_?"

"Because I kissed another guy, so... I thought I cheated on Joey."

"Whoa _wait._ You two are dating now? When did this happen?"

"At the start of Spring Break after the blowout."

"_Son of a bitch_, no wonder Joey doesn't go to the Hostess Club anymore._ Boy, am I a dumbass._ Congrats."

"Thanks Tristan."

"Has he been coming home drunk since then? I notice you're not as stressful as you used to be."

"No. Things have been going great. I mean I can't read his mind, but I know he loves me and that's all that matters."

"You know, I'm surprised you even decided to go out with him after that blowout. Even Gloria was pissed as hell."

"I love Joey and I always have. It shouldn't matter how bad he is."

"But don't you wanna be with someone that will treat you right?"

"Who is _a good boyfriend for me that will treat me right_? Every man has some sort of problem he has with himself. Even women have it. Even those that are nonviolent or nonabusive will have some sort of_ hot temper_ or a_ vengeful side_ to them. I just want to pick one guy and stick with him. Flaws shouldn't matter. I mean, it should, if it means the person might kill you, but if the man hurts you, it shouldn't matter. A person will hurt their loved one _somewhat_ in their lifetime, that's what makes us human. If being _hurt_ mattered so much to love the person or not, we'd never be able to tolerate each other."

"I guess you have a point there, but you seem like the perfect girlfriend... not that I'm being flirty, but... you know."

"I have my downs too. I mean I ran off instead of trusting Joey. I fall in love with the first guy I find instead of getting to know him beforehand. I'm like Bella Swan."

Tristan laughed, replying, "no you're not. She's a _real_ bitch."

"But I _am_ like her! I'm just a clingy little girl that has to depend on a guy to take care of her and use her girly emotions to get what she wants. Like when I used my girly emotions, so I could stay with Joey a little bit longer and never looked for a house, even though I should've. I could've bought my own house and had my own stuff, but I took advantage of Joey's kindness and stayed with him longer. On top of that, staying with him caused him to stumble on his relationship with Gloria. I was just that woman walking down the street, using her girly figure and body to get what she wants. I also talked about how bad Joey was behind his back to Miho, because I was in so much pain. I also dressed as a guy, lying to the school about my gender, and didn't do _anything_ about it. _There's that..._ Tristan, I'm just as much of a bitch as every other girl."

"Yugi... okay, you do have flaws that _somewhat_ relate to Bella Swan, but here's the difference. Your influences are not always pointed at bad directions. You also use those girly emotions to keep Joey from getting drunk and hurting people. You don't sugarcoat what you do and found him a girl he can spend his life with and love. Yes, maybe getting there wasn't the _best_ way to go, but if you can look in the mirror, say you screwed up, then try to change it, then I say you're a better person than most girls.

_It's not about what flaws we have, it's what we do about them._"


	16. A Surprising Visit

**I was thinking whether I would do another chapter of this or not and I decided,_ "why not?"_ There's not much for me to do, except get to the big ending. Yep, this is when the story finally starts ending. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please!**

Yugi's treatment at school did get slightly better, since the time I beat Henry for his harassment. Tristan also decided to keep a more sharp eye on Yugi, while she stood with him, when I was sick. Tristan and Gloria are going out now. They're going off and on, but are doing okay, I suppose. They haven't broken up yet.

It has been a year since Yugi and I first became a couple and it was ending Summer Break. We were at our Senior years. I suppose Yugi and I are high school sweethearts. _It doesn't matter. I love her always._ Her breasts were finally showing some development and she was showing some curves on her body. Her black hair now reached her shoulders, pulled back by her headband. Her blond bangs were cut short showing a small wave downward to her left. She also bought some dye to give her bangs some dark highlights to blend with her hair.

Yugi worked her hardest at school and was able to make the honor role, despite last year. She still worked, but now it was part time at Domino Hospital at the cafeteria, serving the patients food. She already made it her goal to be a doctor, so she has been working her way up to it. Yugi is thinking about which medical school to go to. She's been working for a scholarship, since we're very low on money.

_I honestly don't know what college to go to. I'm thinking about a technical college._ Yugi seems fine with that, still trying to work her way to getting a medical degree. Tristan did agree to help Yugi get there, but money doesn't grow on trees and I _know_ that has to be expensive. _I'm honestly not sure what to do._ Yugi does seem to have her hopes up and looking at the glass half full instead of half empty. _Who knows what will happen!_

I was sweeping the floor, while Yugi was studying her work for school. I know she's been signing applications for different nearby medical schools, which were three and and probably over 30-40 districts away. I've been signing applications too, but I honestly don't know where I'm going to go. _I suppose I could go into delivering shit or something. I'll figure it out _eventually_._

I checked the mail, sighing in relief before stating, "at least Dad's not f***ing off with his gambling again."

"Suppose he's having a good day," Yugi replied brightly.

"Now, if only he can _stay_ like that for the rest of his life."

I heard Yugi laugh at that one, writing something down on her blank piece of paper. Smiling, I looked out the window, then turned on the TV to watch my shows. I watched through an action movie and a comedy show before stretching my arms and legs, then watching Yugi closing her text book, paper still inside. She was stretching too as I got up, helping her off the couch, then kissing her.

"How about a date?" I offered as Yugi smirked.

"Oh, so you are just _now _starting to remember?" Yugi teased.

"Yes, because I just _happened_ to pack our food at the last minute," I teased back as Yugi laughed in response, while I got out basket with plastic containers with our lunches and chop sticks. There was also a bottle of red wine inside, a blanket right underneath everything, and two wine glasses. "Let's go."

"Since you finally remembered, okay," Yugi teased me again before I slightly elbowed her and she laughed in response.

We rode our bikes to the park by the school. We left our bikes by a large tree, then spread out the large white blanket. We set the containers where we were supposed to be sitting, under the shady tree where we left our bikes. I got out the wine then began trying to take out the cork as Yugi took the basket and hid her face with it playfully.

"This isn't champagne, Yugi," I smirked as Yugi laughed.

"I still haven't forgotten the black eye," Yugi said as I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I said I was sorry and wasn't that about ten months ago?"

"Yep and now, I'm taking precautions."

"At least it bounced off the wall first."

"That still doesn't cover the fact _you_ almost made me half blind."

I stuck my tongue out and gave Yugi a few raspberries, who laughed and wiped herself off. I took the cork off and poured the wine in two glasses, giving one to Yugi before we made a toast. I do love the warm cloudy days like these. I'm so glad I remembered that today was Yugi's day off from work. I've been forgetting, since she doesn't get as many days off as she used to.

We ate our food, which was mainly sushi, rice balls, fruit, and mini sandwiches in triangle shapes. I made alot of these myself, since I felt Yugi deserved it for her day off.

"So, when are you gonna study?" Yugi asked.

"I'll get to it when I get home," I replied with sushi in my mouth before swallowing it.

"And this is why you haven't made the honor role."

"Hey, at least _I'm amazing_."

Yugi took a strawberry from her container and threw it at me as I caught it with my mouth. I chewed it, then spat out the green part of it. Yugi straightened out her bright yellow strapless blouse that went beautifully with her skin tone and bangs. She took one of the mini sandwiches, then drank a sip of wine. I couldn't help, but smile as she looked up at me with those gorgeous violet eyes and bright smile.

_"I can't express how sexy you look when drinking wine,"_ I said in such a low and soft voice. Yugi leaned over and kissed me softly, her hand grasping the side of my face.

_"_You_ don't have to drink wine to be sexy,"_ Yugi whispered in such a tempting voice that made me want to kiss her back. _Mmmmm, oh man, I never get tired of that._ I also kissed the side of her neck as she crawled over to me. She moved close enough to put my arms around her from under her arms and lean her toward the ground, her head leaning back as she laughed.

"You only have yourself to blame, Yugi," I smirked as she looked at me wish such devious eyes.

"You hypnotized me with those _flawless_ eyes first."

"Na, I think that was you."

Yugi took my face and kissed me directly on my lips, arms around my neck as I moved to kiss her neck, check, and ear, which I nibbled. I could feel Yugi's fingers playing with my hair. Yugi's skin was incredibly soft against my face with no blemish whatsoever. In fact, I don't remember Yugi ever have any blemishes on her shoulder, neck or back area. I mean yeah, she gets a few zits here and there on her forehead and by her nose, but that's it. I can't help, but think in my head how _incredibly_ flawless Yugi is. Even Gloria had one mole at the back of her neck.

Yugi and I still had a hold of each other. Yugi took one sushi from my tray, then placed half of it in her mouth. I bit the other half, feeling Yugi's soft lips as I chewed and swallowed it. After Yugi swallowed hers, I got out a strawberry from my tray and let her bit it, chewing and swallowing it. A little bit of the juice dripped from the bottom of her lip, which I took a napkin and wiped it. This made her giggle before we kissed once more.

_This is probably one of our most enjoyable dates so far._ I can't really recall which date was the best one. They're _all_ really great, whether we would go get ice cream, go to the arcade, walk along the park, go to a movie, or whatever we did. In fact, one of my favorite times was when we were at home and I could lay down on the couch and rest my head on Yugi's chest as Yugi brushed and played with my hair so gently. Often I would fall asleep, wishing to get myself lost in our little world.

Speaking of which, we actually did _exactly that_. We both laid on the couch, my head resting on Yugi's chest, as Yugi brushed and played with my hair. I felt like I was in my own little dream world and not just because Yugi's breasts were incredibly soft._ Yugi had been growing more hot and sexy as the months pass._ I want to stay with her and be lost in our own little world.

_"Joey..."_ Yugi muttered.

"Hm?" I asked, still keeping my eyes closed.

"I think I'm ready."

"For what?" I asked, slightly opening my eyes now.

"I... I don't want to be afraid anymore. I know there are girls that enjoy sex and... I wish I knew it was like to enjoy it. I love you so much and... I don't want to be afraid anymore."

I sighed, then moved closer to Yugi, grasping her face gently and pulling her hair back against her ear with my fingers. She stared at me with such longing.

"I know you do, but... enjoying sex will take time. Even if you were able to do it with me one time without panicking, you might feel uncomfortable. I mean it is my penis going inside you, which isn't like putting on a tampon, I can tell ya _that_."

"I know, but I still want to enjoy it. I mean... it doesn't exactly have to be _traditional_ sex. We can start by... I don't know..."

We suddenly heard a knock on the door._ Damnit! Tristan, do you know when you can come at the _right_ time?_ I sighed, getting up from the bed as Yugi sat up on the couch. She lifted her shirt up a bit, since it was pulled down by my head laying on her chest.

I opened the door and my jaw completely dropped, my face stunned. _It wasn't Tristan!_

_"Serenity!?"_ I responded in such a shocked voice. I could hear Yugi getting up from the couch, her hands clasping against her O mouth.

"Hi Joey! I'm sorry I couldn't stop by about a half a year ago, after I got back from surgery. Mom spent her visiting money with you for my surgery and she's been desperately wanting to see you. We'd call, but you changed your phone number," Serenity said with her usual smile._ Boy, has she grown. Even _she's_ grown a pair of breasts. Oh my gosh!_

"Serenity... I-I can't believe it!" I said, smiling excitedly, then seeing Mom climbing up the stairs with her purse. She looked at me with her usual smile Yugi's reminded me so much of. "Mom... how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been doing fine. Mind if we come in or are you busy?" Mom asked.

"Oh no! Come in!" I offered, letting my mom and sister in. They paused when they saw Yugi.

"S-Sorry the house is kind of a mess," Yugi apologized sincerely. _Actually, the house isn't too bad, I mean compared to Tristan's and what my house used to be like before she came. Really, the only mess there is are a few coffee stains and a few dishes from this morning._

"No, no, it's fine," Mom responded, then looked at me. "Who's this?"

"Oh Mom, Serenity, this is my girl Yugi," I introduced, as Yugi bowed and smiled at the only respectable family I've got left.

"My name's Serenity!" Serenity introduced with a smile.

"Joey's told me all about you two. I'm glad I finally get to meet you," Yugi said.

"How long have you two been together?" Mom asked.

"About over a year," Yugi replied, rubbing her chin as Mom rose two eyebrows. Usually, I wouldn't last a _year_ with a girlfriend. Even with Gloria, we didn't last very long. "Anyways, you want coffee? I can brew some."

"Of course! Thank you!"

Yugi quickly walked over to the coffee maker to make coffee for everyone. Mom stared at her with such curious and spectacle eyes. Usually, the girls I went out with are never as... well I can't say _innocent_. I think_ not as wild_ are the right words. The girls I would go out with in the past were low class and look/act like they've been living a rough life. Yugi looks so bright and sunny, you'd hardly believe that she had a rough life.

Mom and Serenity sat on the couch, while I took a seat on the comfy chair I had in my room, before moving it into the living room. Yugi returned to the living room as soon as the coffee was being made. She sat next to Mom at the very end of the couch. Mom eyed Yugi's left hand, spotting the hard and roughness in her hands. Yugi gave such a bright smile as Mom looked over at me with her own smile.

"So, how have things been going?" Mom asked.

"Oh great! Yugi and I are trying to sign up for college. I'm thinking about going to a technical college and Yugi's going to get a medical degree," I replied.

"Is that so?"

"Yep. I work at the cafeteria at Domino Hospital. I want to become a doctor," Yugi said.

"That's a hard job to get. Hardly _anyone_ goes there and you need seven years of college for it. Not to mention it's expensive."

"I know and that's why I'm trying to gain a scholarship and save up money. Joey and I are working together to accomplish this."

"Oh yeah. Yugi's been helping me clear my father's debts. We're like a team. I work at 7 Eleven and Sushi Supreme, while Yugi works at the cafe in Domino Hospital. We've even got money saved in the bank, in case Dad starts blowing his money off again," I bragged as Yugi slightly blushed.

_"That's amazing, Joey!"_ Serenity responded with excitement in her voice.

_"I have noticed the calls from your father aren't as _frequent_,"_ Mom muttered in awe. She looked at Yugi. "So Yugi, where are you from? Where do you live?"

"I live here with Joey. I used to live with Dad, but I left," Yugi replied, rolling her lips inside her mouth.

"_Oh?_ How long?"

"Two years... I think."

"Two? I thought you said you've been together for a year."

"We have. Yugi started living with me, while I was with Gloria. She was in bad shape and had nowhere else to go. I let her live with me and eventually we kinda grew in love," I explained as my mom nodded. She could already guess that Yugi's dad was probably an asshole like mine.

"Well, you certainly look fine now. In fact, you look gorgeous!"

"Thanks, Ms... um..." Yugi said, not knowing my mom's last name.

"Lendle."

"Right," Yugi said, then hearing the beep from the coffee maker. "I think the coffee's done."

"Cool!" Serenity responded.

"Um Joey, can I talk to you privately?" Mom asked me as I nodded and we walked into my room.

"Yes?" I said.

"Something's changed about you. The last time I saw you, you were so unhappy and angry. Now... you're happy. When did this occur?"

"I guess since Yugi and I started dating. She's done nothing, but make me happy and I try to take care of her as much as I can."

"I can already see that," Mom said, still looking surprised about that fact. "You've never done that with your other girlfriends before. Have you been going to the Hostess Clubs even?"

"Not since Yugi and I started dating. She won't have any of that," I smirked, rubbing the back of my neck. "Though, it's fine. Being with Yugi is better than being at _any_ Hostess Club I've ever been in. I don't even _have_ to have sex anymore to be happy... can't have it with Yugi anyways."

"Wait, you've never had sex with her yet!?"

"Nope."

My mom looked at me like she was wondering if I was probed or something. I finally explained, "she has a phobia. I want to be patient with her."

Mom still looked at me with awe, though a different kind of one. She looked over toward the kitchen, then at me as she sighed. She said, "Joey, marry her." My jaw dropped. _M-Marry her!? Yugi!? Wha... bu-but I'm not even 26 yet and... oh man!_ "Joey, you've experienced something I've never experienced with your father. You love this girl and I mean LOVE her. You both literally act like a married couple. You have to tie the knot with Yugi, because you're her only family now and, if you die, she's screwed."

"But Mom, I'm not even in my 20's yet."

"It doesn't matter. You're not like the other boys your age. You have your own home, your own car, two jobs. You have what a normal couple have when married. On top of that, you two live together and by next year, you'll talk about having children. I want you to make sure that this girl is taken care of. If you were to die today, this house and everything you own will go to her and not your dead drunk bastard of a father," Mom told me seriously. _I didn't think about _that_. I mean I _never_ think about what would happen if I was to die right now. Mom's right. Yugi will be screwed, if I was to die right now. The court would give all of my inheritance to my dad, mom, or Serenity. Yugi, on the other hand... she'd be lucky to get a _third_ of my inheritance and she needs more than that to get to a college._ "Joey, I used to think that marriage never mattered, if two people live together. Your father and I shared credit cards and everything, even property. When we separated, I had nothing to live by, except the clothes on my back. If I would've married, then divorce him, I would've at least inherited something to get myself back on my feet. It was only because of your grandparents that I was able to fix Serenity."

_"I never thought about that, but I've always heard people say that I shouldn't marry too young,"_ I said quietly.

"Children shouldn't get married, but _children_ live under their parents' roof and are provided by their parents. They aren't provided by their partners. You are _provided__ by your spouse_. You're not a child anymore, Joey. In society, age means everything, but it sometimes isn't. An adult doesn't depend on age, it depends on maturity. You're an adult now and have responsibilities of one."

_"I guess."_

"You and Yugi also depend on each other to put food on the table. You both need the benefits _from_ each other. I don't expect a divorce in your future, like with me, but I do expect you to provide her _everything_ for when you live or die."

"I'll marry Yugi, but I don't have the money for a wedding."

"We'll help you the best we can and I'm sure Tristan is willing to help too," Mom said with her calm smile. I smiled, then we entered the living room to have coffee.

_Make Yugi my wife... heh..._

**A/N: I've heard the same thing over and over again _"I live with my boyfriend/girlfriend, so we're technically married. I don't need to sign a paper to prove we love each other."_ -facepalm- guys... marriage isn't about two people living together. Anyone can do that, even roommates that aren't dating. Marriage is a legal document and promise. Because of this, both spouses are promised security and automatically share EVERYTHING. Two people have to sign their names together to own a single thing, but marriage means both own each other and everything they have. They provide, support, agree and become one with each other. It isn't just LOVE or LIVING TOGETHER! That's just _part_ of it! Even sex is _part of it_! In fact, both don't have to love each other, live together, or have sex to BE married. If there's one reason I support marriage it's so that both partners can provide for each other. I also hear this _"but my parents were married and divorced and I don't want my child to go through what I went through."_ Honey, I understand, my parents are divorced but here's where your thinking is screwed. Say you were living with an abusive boyfriend and decided to break up with him and take the kids. Alright, kids are yours, but you need the money to support them. You go to your boyfriend's/girlfriend's house for your stuff, which your abusive boyfriend/girlfriend bought for you or was bought under your boyfriend's name. You can't sue your boyfriend/girlfriend for not letting you have it, because it's under HIS/HER name, therefore, you are screwed with just the few things you own like clothes, a cell phone maybe, maybe a car, a few items, and hardly any money to help raise your child. Just _child support_ isn't enough (believe me!). Here's the other end of the ball. Say your _"boyfriend/girlfriend"_ dies and the house is under your name and everything (like house, credit cards, car and/or other things). What about the refrigerator, washer and dryer, your boyfriend's clothes, or other things you can sell to provide for yourself or possible children to live? If you both aren't married, you only get a third of your boyfriend's/girlfriend's stuff. If you're married, you get EVERYTHING! This doesn't just occur in Japan, it's in America too. We don't just _get married_ because of tradition like Kids React say. If that was true, why is it in every single country around the world? Though, if you don't want to be married and just live with your boyfriend/girlfriend, fine with me. Just know that you don't get squat of his inheritance, except maybe a third if lucky, if he/she dies. Just saying.**

**I'm not saying that should be the only reason. I support marriage, because it's Biblical, but that's not the only reason and I refuse to believe that it's just there for tradition.**


	17. The Plans

**Okay, I'm almost done! I'm _really_ almost done! Just about 2-3 chapters to go and DONE! I'm so excited! Just like Disney, I'm ending this with a wedding. What can I say? Now, before you guys start giving me weird looks, Japanese men propose to women differently. While they do adopt some Western culture, there is also some tradition they keep. Review please!**

_I guess our apartment would be Yugi and I's permanent settlement until I can get ourselves a house to live in. There was also proposing to Yugi, which I suppose could be the typical_ "will you cook me some miso soup forever?"_ though she cooks for me almost everyday, so that wouldn't work. What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to propose to Yugi?_

Mom and Serenity stayed for a little while longer before leaving to their hotel, especially seeing they promised to stay for three days. Yugi began catching up on chores, while I was thinking of a way to propose to her._ Um... _"will you always wash my underwear?"_ no... she does my laundry, so that won't work. This is so hard! What am I supposed to ask!?_

I took my clothes off to give myself a bath, then an idea hatched in my mind. A smile appeared on my lips, shampooing my hair in my small tub. I dressed myself and waited for Yugi to appear in the room, after bathing of course. She smiled and climbed on my bed.

"Should we..." Yugi asked, feeling rather nervous about the idea of us finally having sex.

_"I have a better idea,"_ I whispered, nibbling Yugi's ear. Yugi seemed confused. I wrapped my arms around her from behind, my lips next to her ear. _"You know how we're living together?"_

"Yeah."

_"How would you like these years to be_ an eternity_?"_

Yugi turned and looked at me with such risen eyebrows and a slightly gaped mouth. She asked, "you want us to _marry_?" I smiled and nodded.

"Mom thinks we should marry. We'll probably need to make several appointments, including getting your old man to approve you being married. We'll be pulling teeth, but we just might be able to do it," I said.

"I don't know... I'm not sure if I would make a good wife. I have chosen my career path, but I might not make it. _Hardly anyone does._"

"Yugi... I really need you in my life. You help me keep this house functioning. I _know_ you will make a great wife for me... it's me that needs to step up to the plate," I promised, leaning my head on Yugi's shoulder and closing my eyes.

"You already are, signing up for a technical school... I'll live with you and share your grave. I can start making an appointment for marriage registration. I will need to get Dad to sign it... might need your help with that, I think."

"We'll do that," I promised as Yugi smiled and I laid her on the bed and kissed her passionately upside down. I hadn't felt more excited to have Yugi as my housewife. _Thinking it through, she was already _kinda_ my wife from the start, but it still feels great that we were finally tying the knot._

There was registration needing to be done for us to be married, which was a hassle considering that I had to get Yugi's father to sign it. Luckily, he was high..._ no seriously, he thought I was wanting him to sign his name for a package delivery or something... right._

There was also buying Yugi and I a bride and groom kimono and rings. Mom and Serenity were in charge of all that. Mom was even trying to choose a shrine for Yugi's and I's wedding. I trust them to make a perfect wedding for Yugi and I. Yugi did ask politely if it was okay to wear a white kimono. _I had to smirk on that notion._

Despite all of the plans and registration shit Yugi and I had to do, with the help of Mom and Serenity, nothing could prepare me for the announcement.

"You are out of your freakin' mind!" Tristan exclaimed, eyes widening. I spilled the beans during lunch at school. "I mean are you sure you want to get married _this_ early?"

"I'm sure, Tristan. Besides, I couldn't love any other girl other than Yugi and I need her in order to keep myself on my feet and I want to make sure Yugi is taken care of, if anything was to ever happen to me," I replied.

"He's got a point," Gloria agreed, shrugging. Tristan sighed.

"You're seriously going to make me walk 17 kilometers in a kimono," Tristan looked at me grimly.

"It is not that long and stop being an asshole. _You will live walking in a kimono._ I have to wear one too," I argued.

"You _seriously_ are complaining about wearing a kimono?" Gloria asked Tristan with furrowed eyebrows, giving him a look. _My thoughts exactly._

"It feels weird."

"Besides that, you don't _have_ to where a kimono, if you don't want to," I said, rolling my eyes like I was stating the obvious.

"I know, but my sister will kill me, if I don't _set a good example for Jouji_."

_"You'll live."_

"Where is the wedding going to be at?" Gloria asked happily.

"I honestly don't know. My ma is still trying to choose a shrine. She's... kinda wanting it to be as traditional as possible," I replied.

"I'm sure it'll be great," Yugi said, a huge smile on her face, resting her head on her hands, elbows on her desk in front of her lunch.

"What about Yugi's dad registering her. She's still under 20," Gloria noted.

"Took care of that. Yugi's allowed to marry me," I said, holding Yugi's hand.

"It'll be exciting to finally meet your family from your mom's side, Joey," Yugi said.

"Yeah... I think you'll love my folks," I replied, as Yugi showed her perky smile.

_Yugi and I still have to deal with wedding plans._ We walked to the parking lot where Yugi and I parked our bikes side by side. I grabbed my keys to unlock my bike lock, which was the same time that Yugi got out her keys. She unlocked her bike, then we rode out of the parking lot on our way home. _Maybe Mom has finally found a shrine for Yugi and I to marry at._

Yugi suddenly put her hand in front, stopping me. I looked at her in question, who was staring at the city bus stop. _Why is she looking at that direction? I mean it's not like we need to take the city bus or anything. We're just going home._

"Yugi, what are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Look," Yugi said, still staring at the same spot. I focused a little bit more, then it struck me what Yugi was _seeing_. There, searching through the crowd like she was looking for a lost puppy, was Tea Gardner.

_"No f***ing way,"_ I muttered, furrowing my eyebrows.

Yugi rode her bike a little closer to the bus stop, then used her thumb and index finger to whistle aloud. She tried out, waving her hand, "TEA! OVER HERE!"

Tea suddenly looked toward our direction, her eyes widening before running to Yugi, who got off her bike, and giving her a bear hug. I had to smile at this. _Yugi hadn't seen Tea, since her move about two years ago. Wow, that's a long time._

"Yugi, I can't believe it! You look great! You finally got the money to buy the girl's skirt?" Tea asked excitedly as Yugi nodded.

"Yep! I missed you so much. So much has happened, since you were gone," Yugi said excitedly, hugging her old best friend once more. "So, how'd you get here?"

"It took a while, but Dad finally got his job back, so we moved back. Of course, I still have the next semester."

"Nice! You'll be graduating with me!" Yugi almost shouted excitedly. "Oh Tea, I've missed you so much! I've met some new friends, while you were gone: Miho and Gloria."

"What am I, chopped liver!?" I teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Yugi smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"Actually yes, _please_ shut up!" Tea glared at me harshly. _What the hell?_

"It's fine, Tea. Joey was only teasing," Yugi assured.

"Maybe I had a few drinking problems when you were around, but I gave Yugi a roof over her head. You don't have to get so defensive to the point of being a bitch. _Geez!_" I responded in an annoyed tone.

"Joey, I don't think she knows about that," Yugi said. _Wait... no, she didn't. That's right! Tea left before I found Yugi in the rain... that means she... oh crap._

"Was Yugi living with me or her old man when you left?" I asked Tea. Her jaw gaped wide open. _I guess that answers my question._ "Guess when Yugi was still living with her old man. Okay, Yuge's been living with me for two years."

"Two ye... you're living with _Joey_!?" Tea asked in shock. _Good thing hardly anyone is around._ Even though the school records state Yugi and I are living in the same household, and Miho, Gloria and Tristan know it, the school still doesn't know about _that part_.

"Yeah. He's been taking really good care of me. He's changed alot Tea, you wouldn't believe it. We've been dating for about two years and just several months ago, he asked me to marry him," Yugi announced with stars in her eyes. Tea just stared at her friend dumbfounded.

"_M-Marry?_ Yugi... are you _sure_ this is what you want? I mean... shouldn't you be thinking this over?" Tea asked Yugi in a cautious manner. _I guess she still doesn't trust me._

"I'm sure. I love him, Tea. You can come to the wedding, if you want to."

"Yugi... are you _really_ sure? I mean, I can see why you would want to date Joey, but... marriage is a whole different ballgame. _You know?_"

"I know that. I know why you're worried, Tea. I understand. Joey really wasn't husband material when you last came, but he's changed now. It might be hard to believe, but I want to spend the rest of my life with him until we grow old and die."

Tea sighed, then showed a quaint smile, especially since I didn't defend myself or anything. _I really was a jackass back in the day._ Tea replied, "if this is what you think is best. I'll come to the wedding. Do you know what career path he's choosing?"

"Still working on it," I replied. "I'm going to be going to a technical college, maybe get a degree in some sort of construction or something. For now, I'm still working at 7 Eleven and Sushi Supreme."

"He is. Anyways, you want to hang out?" Yugi asked as Tea nodded.

"I'll ask about the shrine location," I informed Yugi.

"Okay. Let me know where it's going to be at," Yugi winked as I smiled, nodded and rode myself down the road on my way back home._ I might also start thinking about buying myself a groom kimono._


	18. The Wedding

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of this, because I really want to get this story done. I couldn't do it last night, because I would have to do tones of research on a realistic Japanese wedding and I DON'T wanna mess it up. Anyways, here it is. After this one will be the Epilogue. Review please!**

Mom finally found a shrine, Togo Jinja. It was the closest she could find that had a good deal on the wedding. Tristan and Serenity helped me find a Groom Kimono. I didn't care about the color or anything as long as it didn't drag on the floor to the point where I could step on it. There was also the shoes. _Man, I hate wearing flip flops. The only reason I'm not complain, is because Tristan would give me shit about how _I was telling _him_ to stop complaining_._

Yugi also got herself a Kimono, which was beautiful. She claimed that Tea helped her pick it out, which _I have to admit is very nice of her._ There were pale pink designs of vines, leaves and flowers. The belt had neat designs too. I was also curious how Yugi planned on doing her hair and makeup.

Tea still kept a careful eye on me. _I can't blame her for not trusting me, though she can still be quite rude to me. I suppose I don't really have anything to defend myself against, since she hasn't really _seen_ how I've been taking care of Yugi. In fact, I don't think she knows _how_ I have. I can tell by the look on her face that she thinks this wedding is a bad idea and continually worries about Yugi._

It was a hassle to balance my school work and wedding plans to the point where I could barely get any sleep. Yugi also hardly had any sleep, explaining why Tea still gets suspicious. I do try to give Yugi a decent amount of sleep for the second semester finals, though there is so much I can do. I mean I'm working two jobs, trying to work with wedding plans, and trying to graduate from high school. _Welcome to the world of adulthood._

Yugi and I got ourselves a day off from our jobs and used that time to catch up on sleep, including taking a day off of school. I don't know how long we would've slept, but it would definitely be passed 4:00. As soon as it was that time, I heard the door open and I began yawning._ Great, someone just HAD to ruin my beauty sleep. At least Yugi's sleeping like a baby. I feel like a bear during hibernation._

The door opened, revealing Tea from behind. I put my finger to my lips before pointing to a sleeping Yugi with both fingers. I rubbed my eyes and rubbed my eyes before yawning. The door closed and I put on some pants before walking to the living room where Tea was waiting.

_"You need something?"_ I asked tiredly.

"Nothing... I just noticed you and Yugi weren't in school and I kinda got worried," Tea replied.

_"We decided to take the day off to sleep in._ Is it four already?_"_

"Yes... Joey, tell me the truth, is Yugi pregnant?"

I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, replying, "no! That's impossible. We've never had sex. You should know about Yugi's phobia. Why do you think that?"

"Just... wondering," Tea replied. It then dawned on me that she's trying to figure out why Yugi and I are marrying this young.

"The reason I'm marrying Yugi is because I want to take care of her the best of my abilities. My mom told me that if I was to die right now, Yugi would be screwed and Dad will get my inheritance."

"That's it? So Yugi can have your _inheritance_?"

"Yep!" I replied, getting myself a can of 7 Up. Tea seemed to be in her own thoughts. It was as if she was trying to calculate my reasoning. "Look, my dad is an asshole drunk. He's been blowing me off since day one. Yugi's the one that's been keeping me on my feet. She helps me with my bank account, she cooks for me, she does my laundry. I think she's perfect wife material."

"It's not that," Tea promised me.

_"It's me then,"_ I muttered. Tea looked at me in almost complete fear. _Guess I was right._ What surprised her was the fact I smiled in response to that news. "You are right... I'm not husband material..." Tea then gave me a look. She didn't expect me to say that. Though, I continued. "but I try the best I can... and I'm not just saying it, you can ask Tristan or Gloria. I do fail. Hell, I have to have Yugi with me to make sure I don't get drunk again. Though... Yugi's the only person, who can see my shit and still love me despite it, and she's _seen_ my shit."

"Have you hurt Yugi?"

I paused, then sighed. I still remember the day I woke up on the floor by the bathroom with puke all over my shirt and found Yugi hiding in my closet. I choked, _"yes."_

"Then... that's all I need to know," Tea replied, then left out the door quietly. I wasn't sure what was going to happen now. _Was she not going to be at the wedding? She was probably more against the idea now. Would she tell Yugi to not marry me?_ I wasn't sure of the question, but I knew that scar still held.

The wedding finally came. It was after school during Spring Break. By the time Yugi and I hit college, we would be already married. Everyone gathered at the bridge of the Togo jinja shrine. The sun gazed upon the bridge, showing the red and orange colors of the bridge rails. I wore my black kimono with white underneath. The sandals were uncomfortable, but I can manage.

Yugi was astounding in her white kimono, her hair was up in a bun, her bangs smoothly pointing to her left, and wore a bright red lipgloss. We were to be lined up in order, at the front under a red ruffled umbrella held by a guy in a green kimono. The priest was at the very front, followed by three music players with ryutekis, two mikos, and Yugi and me together. There were a few things that were changed in this wedding, like the fact Yugi didn't wear a watabōshi or tsunokakushi. I could tell she felt uncomfortable wearing either of the two, so I decided that she didn't have to wear it. Though, Yugi did claim she wouldn't mind wearing it. Still...

Mom did ask Yugi if she wanted bridesmaids. We both decided against it, because we both kinda found it pointless and a waste of money to have bridesmaids and best men. _Really, what's the use of them? Yugi doesn't have a bokay to throw and the mikos are going to give us our rings. If it was a westernized wedding, that'd be a different story._

Behind us were my family, surprisingly my dad as well._ I mean I know I told him that I was getting married and yada yada yada, but I didn't think he'd sober up enough to attend. At least he's more honorable than Yugi's father, who never bothered to show up at all. Actually, he couldn't, because he never attended court for suspicion of Child Abuse and was arrested. Almost forgot about _that_._

Tea came next to Yugi, taking her by the arm to guide her, since Yugi's mother was dead and couldn't guide her to the inside of the shrine. She told me she wanted Tea to guide her to help her friend start trusting me. I was okay with this.

The music finally began and I took a deep breath. I looked around at the beautiful landscape. The bright pond surrounded by green trees, bushes, and small flowers, which reflected the pond into bright colors. We took a bow, along with everyone else, then began to move forward a line, following the mikos, music players playing the ryuteki, and priest. _I forgot how annoying those ryutekis are. Why didn't I just ask mom to just have the drum players again? Oh yeah, because Gloria's a bitch._

We walked down the bridge and came to the front of the shrine where guests were taking pictures of us. I kept my smile, trying to not blink from the flashing cameras._ This is why I like video cameras, they don't make you blink or flash at you like those flashers from dance clubs._ If it wasn't for the fact I was trying to make myself presentable, I would've put my hand in front of my eyes to keep myself from going blind.

Yugi and I finally made it to the inside of the shrine, Tea releasing Yugi so that her and I could sit in the two chairs in front of a small rectangular table. The rest of our family and friends sat behind us. Now, normally only _family_ can sit there, but Yugi's only family was _her friends_, not including her abusive father, so Tea, Miho, Tristan and Gloria were an exception. The rest of the guests sat in chairs around the outside of the middle area, which was practically our school._ Sure, why not? They have to pay an attendance fee anyways._ I could also see Tristan's sister and Jouji with their kimonos at the guest area too.

Yugi and I stood up just as the two mikos placed a red box thing _- what's it called? -_ with three sake cups. The girls bowed to us and we bowed back before one of them gave me the smallest sake cup. She poured sake into my cup and I slowly drank it. I could see a blinking camera from the corner of my eye. I gave back the sake cup and the miko gave it to Yugi, pouring her sake. She began slowly drinking it just as the cameras began blinking._ I'm not sure if the camera flashes are preventing me from seeing the detail of this shrine, which I must say is very fancy._

Yugi was given the second sake cup and was given another shot of sake, slowly drinking it. Then, one of the miko girls gave the same cup to me and poured me another shot of sake. I drank it very slowly, noticing the blinking cameras. _Oh my gosh, I hope I don't go blind!_ After that, I was given the third cup, which was poured sake, and I drank it slowly before it was given to Yugi and she drank the stuff poured in her cup.

The mikos raised their pitchers of sake, bowing to us and Yugi and me bowed back. They gave our family sake and they began drinking it together. _At least we all have a good excuse to drink alcohol, at least my dad does._ After our family and friends drank that stuff, the music stopped and the priest walked to Yugi and me with our wedding rings. I took Yugi's and Yugi took mine and we both placed it on the other's ring finger. I finally was able to peek a smile and not just one to smile at the eye-damaging camera with.

The priest raised the box thing_ – seriously, what is it called again? -_ up high and then returned it where it was previously at. The priest came forward with and read aloud from a piece of paper in his hand to announce Yugi's and me's marriage.

"We are lucky today to present the gods on this wedding ceremony. Will you be blessed with peace? Will you share your joys and sorrows, so you both may live happily together and be blessed with descendants?" The priest read.

"In love, we humbly vow," Yugi and I said together, just like we rehearsed. We were then each given a tamagushi just as the music began playing with those _annoying_ ryutekis again. After holding them for a while, we turned it to where the stem faced the alter. Then, we bowed twice, clapped two times, then bowed again. Our family, friends and guests did the same.

Yugi and I were each given a sake cup, with sake still inside: one from Mom being Yugi's and one from Tea's being mine. The priest declared, "to declare this strong bond, the new husband and wife shall drink the sake from the couple and their relatives!" Yugi and I drank the sake as everyone applauded.

The annoying ryuteki music played as Yugi and I left with our family and friends following us. We were to be led to the reception party. I was _highly_ relieved I finally got to sit down and eat. _I think I just got a migraine from the flashing cameras._

"This was fun," Yugi said, putting on a joyful smile on her face while eating her meat on a stick.

"Yes, except the cameras being responsible for almost making me blind," I halfly joked as Yugi giggled.

"I guess after this is the Honeymoon huh?"

"Looks like it... you ready?" I asked as Yugi sighed, looking rather nervous. I bit my bottom lip. "We could wait."

"No... you're my husband now... I can't lay it off. I have to trust you as much as I trust myself. If I can't honor my husband, how can I honor myself?"

I leaned over to Yugi and gave her a small kiss on her head. She leaned her head on my shoulder before we began to cut the cake. We enjoyed eating our cake and getting our wedding gifts. I finally got the chance to talk to Tristan, since most of my time was walking to practically nobody. He wore a red kimono and sandals.

"I wore this stupid thing and walk in it, while hearing ear-piercing music. You owe me big, man," Tristan glared.

"Stop being an asshole, Tristan," Tristan's sister snapped. She smiled at Yugi. "Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thanks," Yugi replied, eying at Jouji. He was about five years old, wearing a cute little blue kimono, looking from beside his mother with brown hair and eyes. Yugi waved at the young one. "Hi there."

"Hi," Jouji greeted, smiling. "You're pretty."

"Thank you."

Tristan sighed, facepalming. One of the things about Jouji is that, despite his age, he has a tendency to _crush_ and flirt with older girls. It was one of the reasons why I never introduce the brat to any of my girlfriends. _Honestly, I don't care now. Yugi's my wife, which means nobody can have her now. I have the ring to prove it._

I smiled proudly at the same time Yugi did to Jouji's compliment.

"You see Tristan, that's how you make yourself an example," Tristan's sister smirked, making Tristan roll his eyes. His sister looked up at Yugi. "You know, maybe I can have you babysit sometime."

"_Maybe._ Joey and I still have college and work. We might work out something. Who knows?" Yugi shrugged.

"We'll talk later," I promised Tristan's sis.

Yugi and I then walked to the girls to meet them. Tristan followed us, then said, "you know Jouji."

"That's why I'm not planning any babysitting for a while. Besides, Jouji's five. What's he gonna do, pull a Stewie Griffin? _Please_," I said, rolling my eyes.

_"Okay,"_ Tristan shrugged.

Yugi talked with Miho, Tea, Serenity and Gloria for a while. Eventually, Serenity came and smiled just when Mom came from behind her.

"Thanks, this means alot," I said.

"I know you and Yugi will do excellent, better than your father and I's marriage anyhow," Mom said. I nodded, then walked with my new wife to my dad, who hardly looked up at me.

"Thanks for coming, Dad," I thanked.

"It's not going to last, but I'll appear in every single wedding you have. Don't forget that," Dad promised as I nodded. I didn't feel like defending my case on how long my marriage with Yugi will last, because I know it will last for a long time. _We've been together for years, so why _shouldn't_ it last until old age?_

At the end of our reception, Yugi and I got inside my pickup and I drove both of us to the hotel we rented together for our honeymoon. It was a comfortable room with red carpet with golden designs, pale brown walls with flowers, and a huge bed with plaid sheets of red, gold and black. We had a bathroom by the window, a TV, a dresser, and a nightstand. To be honest, this was the first time I've been in a hotel that wasn't a capsule hotel.

Yugi yawned, taking off her kimono. She rubbed her eyes and asked, _"how 'bout we bathe before bed?"_

"Great idea," I agreed.

We both bathed real quick. I never held back throwing bubbles at Yugi, who laughed in response. She splashed water at me and before we knew it we were having a splashing party. We closed the curtain, so the water wouldn't reach the floor. Both of us had soap suds on our heads.

"You have a white beard," Yugi laughed. I felt my face.

"No I don't," I smirked before Yugi threw soap suds on my face.

"Now, you do!"

I wiped the soap suds off my face and rubbed it on Yugi's face. Yugi laughed loud before splashing herself in the tub and I began crawling myself after her until she pushed me away.

_"Wait... don't..."_ Yugi said, panting heavily._ Oops._ I took her by both arms.

_"Breathe,"_ I whispered as Yugi took a deep breath. She began crying, tears developing.

_"I can't do it!_" Yugi wept, covering her face. _What was I supposed to do?_

We got out of the tub, a towel wrapped around my waist before pulling Yugi to a hug, rubbing her back. Her nears rolled down my shoulder. Her fear of sex was so great and I felt powerless. _Would Yugi ever be able to tolerate sex? There was only one thing I could do._

After calming Yugi down, I took off my towel and sat on the bed. She still held red eyes, shaking in fear.

"You call the shots, honey," I said. Yugi looked up. "_You_ tell me what I have to do." She wiped her tears and walked to me, kneeling down to my crouch area. She opened her mouth and the rest was history.

There was actually _more_, including having to calm Yugi down, but yeah. _And yes, my rod went inside her air pipe. What? Oh... no one asked... forget I said-_

CRASH! CRUMBLE!

_Fourth one gone. Damnit! At least it's a nice view._


	19. Epilogue: Yugi's Sorta Happy Ending

**FINALLY! The epilogue! I hope you enjoyed this guys, because I know I enjoyed making this my first Yugioh love story. I might do other ones, but this one was so I can give you guys a GOOD love story. The key with making a love story is to write from your own experience and be aware of what it means to love someone. If you've never had a boyfriend in your life, you probably shouldn't make a love story. There's more to love than just a crush and someone that has experience, KNOWS what they're doing. It's the same with writing any kind of story, whether it's drama or adventure. It usually helps if the author has experience... or has observed it enough to have some sort of idea. Review please!**

Yugi's POV

I can't say_ I've been through hell_ like some melodramatic traumatized guy from the movies, but I have. I look back at the innocence of my childhood when Mom used to hold and protect me from the monsters under my bed. I remember her always telling me that she loved my father for who he was, even when he beat her senselessly until her death. Dad never _killed her_, since she actually drunk herself to death by accident. _Joey never knew about that until the third year of our marriage._

I always hoped my father would change, waiting for the day he would look himself in the mirror and try to make something of himself... that never happened. My husband has and it almost makes me cry in tears. I would no longer be cursed of that fate of _being beaten senselessly by my own husband_. Father told me that's what would happen to me. _Fate never will change anyone._ I learned from Joey that my father was wrong. My father never changed, because he _refused_ to change.

In fact, Joey's father Mr. Wheeler also got rid of his alcohol and stopped the gambling, after realizing Joey hadn't got himself drunk for years. Him and I went to college, while trying to save up money. Luckily, the money from the guests of the wedding did give us enough money to help us. Tea also was willing to help. The scholarship also helped Joey and me with our income.

Fate did give me a good husband, but it gave me more. Around the end of college, close to my seventh year since Joey already graduated, I was craving fish for some reason, would vomit up potatoes, and eating very sugary food made me nauseous. _I was pregnant._ I did continue on with school, but I would often have to limp due to cramps. It was a pain, but I could live through it.

I suppose if I was to describe what being a new mother is like, well...

First, I wake up five in the morning to cook my husband breakfast and lunch for work. Then, I use this time of day to shower and dress for the day before my son Tommy wakes up. Unfortunately, he gets up right when I'm in the shower and is hungry at this point. Often the baby gate is in his room to keep him from getting into the wires of the TV or who knows what._ I still remember when he broke Joey's laptop._

Eventually, I finish my shower to tend to my son and fix him some rice balls before sending him to daycare, so I can make it to work by 7:00. _Thank goodness Domino Hospital has a daycare center!_ Joey eventually picks up Tommy from daycare -when he returns from work- gets him fed, and plays with him for a while until I return from work. I take care of Tommy, so Joey can get some rest, and get myself something to eat before I put Tommy and myself to bed.

I love Joey and I know he loves me. I also know that Joey is the perfect husband for me, because he doesn't just _love me_, he takes care of me. I will always feel comfort, knowing that he will always protect and guide me through anything we face.

For those of you in an abusive relationship: any abusive man that doesn't change himself for his wife or girlfriend doesn't love her at all.


End file.
